Harry Potter and the Gates of Azkaban
by Whitt Lane
Summary: Harry Potter is experiencing emotional trauma after the Battle of Hogwarts. He secludes himself away from all as he deals with his baggage. Meanwhile, several Death Eaters have converged to plan for the Potter's destruction. Who will stand with Harry?
1. Chapter 1 Battle's End

Chapter 1-Battle's End

The sunlit day had barely begun as Muggles busied themselves going about their daily affairs. No one noticed the two light pops that signaled two men apparating into an alley. Each man wore torn, black robes in various states of disrepair. The lanky thin body style of each as well as the dark eyes showed an obvious family relationship between the two men. The eyes showed other things.

Anger, shock, and disbelief..

"How….he was dead….I saw the Dark Lord kill him," Rabastan Lestrange sputtered to his brother.

Rodolphus grimly shrugged. "I am not sure how he managed it. Narcissa Malfoy checked him. She said he was dead."

"She lied!" shouted Rabastan. "I will see that she dies…slow and full of pain for her treachery."

Rodolphus wandered to a crate in the alley and sat. He felt almost apathetical to the Malfoy's betrayal. The whole world in which he had sworn his allegiance had crumbled. What was one last act of reprisal compared to that? It seemed like a lifetime ago that he, along with his wife, followed the Dark Lord to face down Hogwarts. The constant action of the attack thrilled him. He snuffed out the lives of seven heroes during the attack. He remembered the rush of excitement each life he ended gave him. Nameless faces worth as much as a common cockroach.

However, things changed when Potter appeared from nowhere. When the boy threw off his invisibility cloak the first vestiges of fear gripped Rodolphus Lestrange at that point.

It never left.

Fear was an unfamiliar emotion for Rodolphus. Well, that wasn't quite true. Fear had always been there in his life….but it was always others fearing him. To be honest, he hadn't feared anyone but the Dark Lord in quite some time. But, this fear was by far different. Yes, it was an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling. This seemed like the end of the world that the Lestranges had sacrificed their time, their money, and their very lives.

Rabastan noticed the quiet demeanor of his brother. He thought he knew his brother's heart. "I'm sorry for Bella, Rodolphus. She will be avenged."

Rodolphus' head popped up. He was surprised about how little her death affected him. Sure, she was his wife, but by name only. Once she was maybe, but the moment she pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord, she no longer needed him. Still….because she was pledged to him, her death must be answered.

Rodolphus' eyes flashed with intensity as he quietly uttered, "They will all pay, Rabastan, no doubt. But, first we must look after ourselves. We are but two knights of the Old Pure Guard in a world of Muggle lovers and Mudbloods."

"The Rendezvous point then?"

Rodolphus sighed. "Yes. We will need some help to make any plan against Potter and his allies successful. I just hope we're not the only ones to escape…"

At that point the sibling conversation was interrupted by a Muggle entering the alley way. Both brothers stood with their wands pointed at the slightly overweight man. "Pardon, sirs, just looking…."

The sentence ended as the cutting curse slit his throat. The Muggle crumbled to the ground, drowning in his own blood. as the twin pops of the Lestrange brothers disappearing was the last sounds that he heard.

Harry woke from his four poster bed with a start in the Gryffindor Common Room with a start. The soft snores of Ron or Hermione echoed quietly through the room. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the watch Molly Weasley gave him. 2:21AM.

_Wow_, he thought, _I slept all day. `_He opened the drawer of his bed side table and peered in at the two wands laying side by side. He sighed. He had one more promise to keep. It seemed his entire existence was according to somebody else's plan. A small grin showed on his face, _okay maybe just Dumbledore's plan_, he thought.

Even though his former headmaster had died almost a year ago, his touch seemed to be in every step Harry took….well…since the day he was born. Harry looked down at the less familiar piece of wood in the drawer…_only one more thing to do_, he thought, _then maybe I can live the rest of my life. _He grabbed both wands and his invisibility cloak and quietly and stiffly rose out of bed with a soft groan. He looked down and noticed the torn and stained clothes. _Bullocks, my invisibility cloak won't do much if everyone can smell me from twenty meters_, he thought. At the end of the bed he noticed a shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear folded at the edge of the bed. _Thank God for house elf thoughtfulness_, he thought.

Grabbing the change of clothes, Harry crept to the bathroom to rinse and change. He glanced over at Ron and Hermoine cuddled on Ron's old bed together. A ghost of a grin reached his lips as thought back to their first kiss. The grin slowly faded as he thought about what he needed to do.

As he entered the shower area, he closed the door softy. "Mufflliato," he muttered to keep his friends from being woken up as he showered. He turned the water on as he thought, _One more task to accomplish, return Dumbledore's wand, and I will be free. _

_Free?_

_Free to do what?_

_As he let the warm water rain down over his head, he noticed the deep bruising on his chest. He winced as the water hit it. As he slowly willed himself to tolerate the water on his chest, a new insecurity set in. There was another part of his story, yet unwritten. For the first time in his life, his life would be his own._

_On the plus side, no having to stay at the Dursley's, no horcruxes, no Voldemort. His path in life would no longer be mapped out. He would be free to live anywhere he wanted, with anyone he wanted. _

_On the other side of the ledger, how do you live a normal life? For the millionth time, he wished his parents were still alive. What if he couldn't get through the crap his first seventeen plus years of life had dished out. What if ….Ginny? He had spent months wishing she was with him, but would she still be there for him? After some of the stuff Neville had told him, he knew that the hell she experienced . Maybe she would blame him for it all. _

_Hell, he blamed him for it all. _

_He suddenly shut the water off and stared unseeing at the wall in front of him as his stomach clenched tightly. What about Fred, Remus, Tonks? How many were dead because of him? The nausea made him slightly wobbly as he threw up in the tub. How could he forget them? He rested his head on the shower wall as he thought of the implications. He would never have a life. He will have to spend it paying penance for the ones that died to help him. Without conscious thought, vanished the regurgitation away as he stepped out of the tub. _

_Harry brushed his teeth and dressed silently. As he walked to the common room he knew only one thought._

_He would never be free._


	2. Chapter 2 Tying Loose Ends

Chapter 2-

As he entered the common room he saw the shock of red hair of a Weasley sitting on the couch. But it wasn't the Weasley that he both wanted to avoid and to find. This Weasley was larger….more scarred…and definitely more male. Plus, there was a silver haired Veela laying in his lap. Bill and Fleur Weasley were snuggled in blissful sleep on the couch. Harry, put his cloak on and slowly crept toward the entrance. As the portrait swung open Harry heard a voice behind him say softly.

"Going somewhere, Harry?"

Despite being invisible, Harry turned around and saw Bill quickly, but gently extricate himself from his wife as the part werewolf muttered, "Wait up."

Harry sighed, took the cloak off, and waited on Bill as the elder man walked to him. Bill motioned past the entrance hole. The two climbed through and waited for the portrait to close before Harry spoke.

"Are you my babysitter, Bill?"

The smile on the eldest Weasley face didn't reach his eyes as he said, "Someone has to be, Harry. It's not safe for you."

"Damn it, Bill, I just faced down Voldemort. Who the hell else is going to…"

He stopped as Bill shook his head. "Not those wankers. It's the numerous fans that might be throwing themselves at you now that you're famous." The grin on Bill widened, "Or more famous, that is."

Harry sighed and turned on his heel to head out to his last mission. Whether or not Bill followed wasn't a concern to him. However, without looking beside him, Harry noted Bill was walking with him. After several quiet moments, Bill spoke, "So, where are we going, Harry?"

Harry glanced over. "To Dumbledore's tomb."

Surprise momentarily flickered on Bill's face as he stopped. Noticing that Harry never stopped, Bill half jogged half walked as he asked, "Why?"

"To return his wand, Bill. It was taken from him and I want to give it back."

"At bloody 3:00 AM?"

"Yes. I'd rather not have anyone noticing what I…we're doing." Bill looked at him curiously. "Also, Bill, if you could, can you add a few wards to it to keep it safer?" If Bill thought it was a weird request, he kept it to himself and just nodded.

Sooner than Harry thought possible, the tomb appeared. The two figures advanced steadily toward the final resting place of Albus Dumbledore. The crack scarred the otherwise stainless white marble as Harry sighed quietly. Harry stepped forward and placed the Elder wand into the lifeless hands of Dumbledore.

"Rest in peace, Sir."

Harry stepped back and watched impassively as Bill closed the tomb and fixed the scarred marble. Then with a flourish Bill chanted spells and incantations to keep all other invasions away. Harry thought grimly, _Maybe the old man will finally have his peace. _

_Will I ever?_

Ginny Weasley woke up as the sun flared through one of the many openings in the castle caused by the battle. She groaned as she forced herself to sit up. No tears now. She had spent all day crying. For Fred, for Tonks, for Professor Lupin, for Colin…for Harry.

Harry.

Harry who had everything taken from him. Harry, who had laid in Hagrid's arms lifeless. Harry, who had saved everyone with a disarming charm. Ginny **smirked.** Expelliarmus is not one of the more deadlier spells a wizard can use. But, in this case it was effective. Fatally effective.

She sighed. _I need to see Harry today_, she thought. They broke up for a reason. That reason now lay dead in a small chamber in the castle. But, were they really the same as when the dated….was it really only a year ago? It seemed like two lifetimes had come and gone since they parted ways at Dumbledore's funeral.

Ginny got ready quickly for the day and snuck out into the common room. It was empty as she knew that most of the wizards were probably eating in the Great Hall….or what was left of the Great Hall. As she wound her way through the castle, she noticed many areas of complete damage that the castle had undergone. _Will they ever be able to fix this_? Ginny wondered. As she reached her destination she looked around until she noticed a very redheaded grouping of people sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. As she made her way towards them, she noticed that only one brown haired person was sitting with her family. Hermoine. _Where the hell is Harry_? she thought. A few of her brothers nodded at her and her mother stood up and hugged her. She sat down and immediately a plate of Egg's Benedict appeared in front of her. She noticed her brother George hadn't even acknowledged her existence yet as he stared lifelessly at his plate.

Trying to act casually, she asked, "Anybody see Harry today?"

"Naw, he's still sleeping." Ron said almost incoherently over his mouth of food.

Bill cleared his throat, "Um, actually he got up in the middle of the night." Ron and Hermoine looked at him in surprise. "He said he had to do one last thing."

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we went to Dumbledore's to…"

"Not here!" Hermoine hissed, looking around.

Bill looked a bit shocked. Hermoine closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Look, everyone here knows we had to do a lot of things in secret. Bill, that is one of them."

Bill looked crookedly at Hermoine and then Ron. "Okay," He finally said.

"No, it's not okay," Molly through in. "We deserve to know every bit of this." Ginny silently nodded. Ron and Hermoine shared a look and then Ron said very quietly to his mother. "Yes, but not here." Molly, mollified, went back to her eating. "But, Mrs. Weasley, some things are not ours to tell. A lot of the story is all Harry's." Hermoine pointed out. Molly looked like she was about to disagree, before Arthur cut across her and said, "We can wait…we'll be patient."

Molly stared at her husband and then nodded. "Yes, for now, we can be patient. But, Ron, I need to know why Dumbledore saw fit to put you three at so much risk all year." Ginny looked down. _I wonder if she knows how much I was at risk this year?_

The Weasley's ate quietly as the Great Hall began to fill. People stopped by their table for a moment to give a word of condolence for Fred or for congratulations for the prominent role the family had played in the war. Ginny ate slowly as time seemed to crawl. Covertly, Ginny watched her brothers as they ate. Percy, who sat near the end of the table, seemed lost in thought. The prodigal Weasley had returned just in time to witness his brother's death.

Fred.

,

Without conscious thought, Ginny looked at the one twin left now. George was eating his breakfast very slowly. His head down and his face still streaked with tears. Ginny hurt for him. Once any room would be alive with laughter with the twin's shenanigans. Now the room felt like the air had been taken out of it. The celebrations of yesterday had ended and now it was about remembrances.

Ginny looked over at Bill and Charlie. Both were obviously saddened, but it looked like Bill was taking on a brave face. With his arm around Fleur, he quietly was talking with Charlie. A small, sad chuckle emanated from Charlie as Bill finished his story. The two oldest brothers laughed and almost without thinking about it, wiped their eyes. Fleur, looking at her husband, was surprisingly silent. A small feeling of gratefulness rose from Ginny as she noticed her sister-in-law totally supporting Bill. She briefly wondered which Fred story her oldest brothers were reliving.

"How are you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked over to Hermoine. _Interesting question_, she thought. "I don't know."

Ginny looked over at her best friend and brother. A warm feeling spread through her as she noticed both Hermoine and Ron looking at her with concern. "Are you hurt?" Ron quickly asked, putting his spoon aside. Hermoine, eyes red, reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No, Ron. Just….I don't know, okay?"

Ginny looked around and noticed everyone at the table was now looking over at her. _Even George_, she thought. _My pains and worries aren't any different than theirs….and his_. She glanced over at Ron and mouthed, "Not now."

"Ginny," Molly started, but stopped as Ginny looked at her and shook her head. Molly sighed and took a different tact. "Maybe you, Hermoine, and Ron would like to check on Harry?" Ginny just stared at her mom. Considering that for a moment, Ginny nodded and got up. Food wasn't what she wanted anyway, she needed to know how Harry was. She had to see with her own eyes. Maybe talk to him. She grimly thought, _that's for damn sure!_ Harry, in her opinion, had some explaining to do. As her brother followed, the two girls led the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry Potter wasn't surprised to see Ron and Hermoine coming into the dorm room. The third one that entered his room almost took his breath away. As he stood up from his bed, he shyly said, "Hey."

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said neutrally. "Enjoying your time in your tower of solitude?"

Harry smirked as the girls giggled. "Don't let that catch on, mate," Ron said. "All you need is for the Daily Prophet to use that, Harry. They'll probably give you some weird name like Ratman." The tall redhead grinned.

"Batman." Hermoine corrected softly.

Harry winced as he moved over to the window. Ginny, looked at him with concern. "You okay, Harry?" Harry nodded and waved his hand dismissively. But, Hermoine bounded over and pulled his shirt up. "Hermoine!" both the Weasley kids yelled. But, Hermoine already looked at his chest before Harry could put his shirt back down.

"Was that where…"

Harry nodded.

Ginny looked at the three of them, getting more and more angry. She hated not being in the loop. "Where what is?" Harry turned to her and sighed. "Can we please talk about this later, Gin?" Gin opened her mouth to protest as Harry as Harry cut across her, "Please. You deserve to hear it all, but, it's too soon…it's just too soon."

As Ginny reluctantly nodded, she shot a look at Hermoine of pure disdain. But, Harry's voice pulled her out of her head. "How's your family?" She sighed and said, "Surviving." He noticed the short response, but she just looked down. Ron bumped Hermoine and nodded his head to the door. She nodded her acceptance. "Hey, Harry, Ginny, we're going down to lake….you want to come?"

Harry shook his head. "No, you guys go on. I'd rather hang out here." Ginny shook her head too, but offered no comment. Hermoine looked pointedly at Harry and then followed her boyfriend out of the dorm. Harry walked back to his bed and sat down on it looking at his ex girlfriend, friend, future wife…just what the hell are they anyway?

Ginny, for her part sat down on her brothers bed, still looking at the floor. Harry sighed. She looked up and grinned slightly. "This is tougher than we thought, isn't it, Harry?" He grinned slightly, too. He knew this might get heated. This might be the calm before the storm, but it amazed her how this one girl could make everything okay just with a look.

God he missed her.

"So, Harry, what's new?" Ginny flippantly asked. Harry sighed, "Well let's see, Hermoine and Ron finally snogged…."

Ginny broke in, "Really?"

"Yep, everything's going to hell. Ron says something about being worried about house elves and Hermoine attacked him." Ginny rolled her eyes. "About damn time, too." Harry smiled. "Anything else?" Harry thought for a minute. "Well, I did get a full night's sleep last night. First one in a while."

"You mean a full day's sleep, don't you? Bill told us about your late night grave robbing."

Harry glanced at her quickly and then looked away. "Well, to be honest, it was more of a deposit."

"Why? Couldn't it have waited?" Harry shrugged.

Ginny could tell that he was shutting himself off. She closed her eyes and Harry felt a sense of dread. "Harry, why couldn't it wait?" Harry looked down at the floor as he answered, "I just felt like doing it then, I guess."

"You're a horrible liar, Harry."

Harry shrugged again. Ginny could feel her temper rising. Her eyes flashed dangerously, "What are you hiding from me?" Harry raised his head to look at her a moment. "Honestly, a lot. I just don't want to go in to it all right now, Ginny." His voice slightly shaking. "Can't you just let it go for now?" Ginny hating herself right now, plowed on anyway. "Sure, let it go. I let you go a year ago, remember that?" Harry looked away not knowing or liking where this conversation was going. "You left me, Harry." Tears rolled down her face. "You thought I was going to be safe at Hogwarts, didn't you?" She knew she wasn't being fair, but she wanted answers. She needed to know what he had done all year that was worth their separation. Why did he leave her to fend for herself? Her brother, her best friend, and her Harry had left her at Hogwarts to face a nightmare, alone. She needed to know there was no other way.

She tried to control herself as Harry looked at her stricken, not knowing whether to hold her or not. She looked up, her face streaked with tears. "Do you know what's new with me, Harry?" Harry stared in horror at the thought of what she was about say.

She looked down again, "I fought for you, Harry. I went to that school and I fought against Death Eaters. They tortured me, they abused me…they…" She stopped and broke down. Harry went to hug her and she pushed him away. She then continued in almost a dead voice, her brown eyes big and streaks down her face. "The Cruciatus curse was mostly our punishment. I lost count of how many times I was hit by it. In fact, the Carrows let the Slytherins use us as practice." she laughed bitterly through the tears. "The bloody buggers actually started calling themselves the V.A. as they hit us time and time again."

Harry felt welled up inside with sadness and anger. What could he say to all of this? "Ginny, I tried to keep you safe. I…" He broke off as he realized, that he had nothing he could say. He reached out and this time she fell into his arms. For minutes they sat like that together as her crying slowed.

Finally, she looked up. 'Why couldn't I have gone with you, Harry?"

"Dumbledore told me to keep it to just Hermoine and Ron. If anyone else knew, it might tip off Voldemort to what we were doing." Her eyes flashed, "I'm not just anyone, Harry."

Harry almost rolled his eyes, "Okay, how about this? Because I didn't want you hurt. Your brother died for this. I couldn't have stood it if you had died."

The row was back on as she almost yelled, "Sure torture isn't that bad at all. Or seeing the boy you love dragged out in front of you like some carcass a hunter bagged. You…you…how did he even get you?" Harry stared at her as her mouth opened and closed. "You gave yourself up, didn't you?"

Harry sighed. "I had to, Gin." he said quietly.

She looked to the floor as she stood up and stood over him. "You were out there under your invisibility cloak." Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Gin's mouth tightened as she continued, "I was beside that poor girl and you passed right by me, didn't you?" Harry nodded again.

"I see." It was barely audible, but to Harry it sounded like a giant iron door shutting in his head. She turned around to leave the room.

"No, Ginny, wait…"

She turned around with her wand out. "No, Harry, you don't have to follow. It's my fault really." Harry looked at her dumbfounded. "Look, I was under the mistaken belief that I was somebody special."

"You are spec…"

He was interrupted as his face was attacked by her bat bogey curse. As he searched for his wand to cast the counter curse, he faintly heard her say, "Good bye."


	3. Chapter 3 At Greenstone Manor

Chapter 3-At Greenstone

The darkness of the formal dining room residing in Greenstone manor, the Death Eater rendezvous point, was only slightly illuminated by the six torches along the walls. Rodolphus Lestrange was busying himself admiring the emerald green table before him. On the side of the table, engraved, were dozens of small silver snakes. Rodolphus slowly busied himself tracing the snakes engraved in front of him with his finger. Anything to keep from interrupting the large hot air balloon that was Crabbe Sr.

"Potter's death is long overdue! That he lives is an insult to the Dark Lord and all of our fallen warriors!"

Rodolphus almost chuckled. Kill Harry Potter. _So, simple, why didn't we think of that before_? The idiocy of the man annoyed him. The greatest dark wizard of the time tried to kill Potter five times. For the last twenty minutes Crabbe had worked himself in a rage as he threw out half baked scheme after scheme to rid the world of Potter. Rodolphus would not interrupt though. He would kill, he would maim, but interrupt? Heaven no! That would be considered rude.

For the past two days they waited, wondering if anyone would return. Of the many Death Eaters that attacked at Hogwarts, only seven met back at Greenstone. Of the seven that remained, it was split fairly between running and mindless vengeance. Rodolphus grinned to himself. There was a better way.

Finally, it seemed that Crabbe was running out of gas, so as Crabbe sat, Rodolphus stood. He looked around the room. So, few were left. His brother, Rabastan, was still with him. Crabbe seething, still angered over the death of his son. Goyle, looking up owlishly, probably would stick with Crabbe no matter what. Rodophus did grin as he considered the two the Death Eaters' own Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They were needed desperately now.

On the other side, Nott. .Powerful...a cool competence radiated from the large man He looked up at Rodolphus with impassive interest. Mulciber, a mighty asset with his knowledge of mind altering curses. The hooded Selywn. Bloodthirsty, violent. If he worked with the Lestranges', he would be a powerful ally. If he chose to work at cross purposes, Rodolphus almost smirked, then his days would be few. He was too much a loose cannon to be left to his own devices….few in number or not.

Of course, the real issue were the ones who were not here. Bella…dead, Greyback….presumed dead….Yaxley, Rookwood, Rowle, and Dolohov, probably in prison by now. Macnair, in St. Mungos or dead.

Malfoy.

Worthless in the attack. Worthless pretty much since the Dark Lord came back. It was he that married that traitorous wench., Narcissa. The betrayal marred the brave death of Bellatrix, her sister. The Malfoy would pay. The world would be cleansed of the stench of his family name. But, the Malfoys would keep for now. There were more important matters in front of them.

Rodolphus took a deep breath, "I understand your need for revenge, Crabbe." The big man nodded in acknowledgement. "But, it is a path that we have tread before." He slowly began to walk around the table. "Several times Potter has faced some of the wands in this room. Yet, he still walks the earth. Why?" He stopped and looked around the room as some grumbled.

"Luck?" Nott growled out.

Rodolphus smiled. "No, Nott. One escape would be luck. Several times suggests a pattern."

"The prophecy?" wheezed Mulciber.

Rodolphus shook his head.

"The blood sacrifice of his mother," Rabastan concluded.

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes, brother. But, that would only indicate why he was so successful against the Dark Lord. Over twenty Death Eaters at one time or another threw curses at him. Yet he survived. Dementors have swarmed him, yet he survived…"

"Like I said, he's bloody lucky!" Nott growled louder.

A couple of uncomfortable chuckles answered this statement, as Rodolphus smiled. "No, I believe it is something else." He walked around the table again. "I believe he almost welcomes death. His acceptance of it, the lack of fear, has allowed him to act while others fail."

"Who ruddy cares!" Crabbe shouted. "I don't care if he fears it or not, I want that boy dead!"

Rodolphus looked grimly at Crabbe. "Okay, let's just say we are able to do what twenty Death Eaters and the Dark Lord have not been able to do. What then?"

Crabbe glared at the elder Lestrange. Rodolphus and the rest of the table waited for his response. "I don't know, but who cares? Potter would be dead! Wouldn't that be enough?"

Rodolphus slowly shook his head. "No, it would not." For a moment, Rodolphus closed his eyes, as if he were seeing the future. The he opened them and scanned the room as he spoke. "If Potter was killed, he would be a martyr. You all saw how those spineless, Muggle loving blood traitors fought for him. A dead Potter would engender more support and we would all be hunted down like dogs."

Not giving the point up, Crabbe asked. "Are you scared, Lestrange?"

Rodolphus favored Crabbe with a dead eyed glare. Very formally and coldly he whispered, "I will consider the fact that you are grieving and not kill you for your insult, Crabbe. Do not try my good graces a second time or that will be your final mistake." The two locked eyes for several moments as Rabastan decided to break the tension.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't closet Gryffindors?"

Rodolphus and Crabbe both gaped. Crabbe crossed his arms and glared at the younger Lestrange as Rodolphus lips twitched into an almost smile. "Back to my point. While I fear neither death or injury," He pointedly looked at Crabbe, "it occurs to me that maybe we need to survive for our goals to be met."

Rodolphus walked back in front of his chair and placed both hands on the table as he leaned over. "If we are taken, the blood traitors and Mudbloods will rule the Ministry and retain the power that is rightfully ours. If we hide, the same result will occur. Without a doubt we must strike, but with care. We must channel the noble house of Slytherin and use those talents that the founder chose to reward. Cunning, ambition, and deception."

He sat down.

"Yes, we will have to take care of Potter…"

"I knew it!" Crabbe interrupted.

"…but not in the usual way." Rodolphus didn't even acknowledge the interruption.

He leaned back. "No, we will make those who worship him now, despise him." He smiled. "We will turn him into what the masses hate and fear…namely us."

Everyone but Rabastan showed disbelief. Crabbe even snorted.

"Not bloody likely!" Crabbe yelled. "Those fools believe Potter is the second coming of Merlin!"

Rodolphus and Rabastan shared a knowing smirk. Rodolphus looked directly at Crabbe, sensing if he would convince this man, the rest would fall in line. "Crabbe, you want revenge. I do as well. Everyone here has some unresolved matter with Potter or his friends. But, I also want to accomplish what we all set out for in the beginning. If we are successful, the noble sacrifice of your son…of my wife…and the Dark Lord will not be in vain." Crabbe looked deep in thought for a moment, then curtly nodded.

Mulciber wheezed, "Okay, you've said what we're going to do, but you haven't said how."

Rodolphus smiled, "My dear Mulciber, you are the most vital to my …our plan succeeding."

Mulciber looked confused as Rodolphus continued, "You were able to keep Thicknesse under the Imperius for months, yes?"

"Yes, but…" Mulciber was trying to see where he was going with this.

"Are you planning for Potter to murder some one?" Nott asked quietly.

Rodolphus nodded.

":Oh, I see," Mulciber said, "You want me to Imperius the Potter whelp and turn him on a target."

Before Rodolphus could respond, Goyle spoke up for the first time. "That won't work. My son spoke of Potter overthrowing the Imperius in school. We even saw it in the graveyard three years ago." He looked over to Crabbe for confirmation. "Even the Dark Lord could not bow him."

"Actually, he's not the one you'll be using your talents on, Mulciber." Rabastan broke in.

Nott broke in, "I still don't see how Potter would murder anyone. He doesn't have the stomach for it."

"That's for damn sure," Selwyn roughly added. "He is a coward when it comes to finishing an enemy."

"Oh, I never said that he would actually kill anyone," Rodolphus leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his belly, "I just inferred that he would be blamed for it."

Mild shocks flittered on the hardened faces up and down the table. Rabastan grinned conspiratorially to Rodolphus.

Nott finally spoke, "No one will believe Potter is capable of murder, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus looked down and unconsciously traced the snakes outline on the table in front of him again as he spoke. "People will believe he did it, because there will be no other explanation." This was answered with questioning glances by Selwyn and Nott.

Crabbe spoke up, "Hell, the Ministry would probably just sweep it under the rug for Harry Bleeding Potter."

Goyle added, "Shacklebolt would never punish their golden boy."

"They will for this death."

Mulciber breathed, "Who?"

Rodolphus smiled wolfishly, "The littlest Weasley."

"Finite incantatem."

Harry's bats became nonexistent again. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. _Well, that could've gone better_, he thought. The anger of the girl was not unexpected. Okay, the bat bogey was unexpected, but her words hurt him more. How could she think she was just anyone? He laid back on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Should he go after her? _If I do, then I'll have to tell her everything. How I had his soul lodged in me for almost seventeen years. I will have to relive every last step. _He shook his head_. No. She doesn't need to deal with me like this. It's not fair to her._

Ever since the killing curse, he felt…empty. Like he was missing something. His new biggest fear was that he would miss that ugly seventh of a soul. That Voldemort had more than marked him by the scar on his head. That, in addition, Voldemort had taken away any chance of a normal life for him. _Wow, how did a little coward like me get to be in Gryffindor_, he thought bitterly. For the hundredth time he wondered maybe he should've gone on at King's Cross…or his mind….or wherever he was.

He sat up. Everyone is going to want to hear his story and he didn't want to tell it. Maybe it was time to go to a place where he could think and work through this mess without well-intentioned people dredging up memories that he'd rather forget. He was beginning to feel trapped in this castle. He needed a way out. Then without conscious thought, he called a name.

"Kreacher?"

A light pop signaled the elderly house elf, clothed in a faded pillow case. The elf, formally owned by his godfather Sirius Black, bowed low and asked, "Yes, Master?"

"Can you take me to Grimmauld Place?"

The elf shook his head. "Master, it is no longer a place fit for you."

Harry closed his eyes. "What's wrong with it, Kreacher?"

"Men came and left many dark curses. Kreacher has not finished clearing them out."

Harry sighed. _Can't I get one break, today_? He laid back down on the bed in exasperation.

"Master?"

"Um, yeah, Kreacher?"

"Is Master not the sole heir of the Blacks?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess, I'm not really sure." Harry really didn't know or care where Kreacher was going with his line of thought.

"The Blacks be owning many pieces of property, perhaps another place would be acceptable."

Harry, raised his head to see Kreacher clearer. Of course, brilliant. "All Master Harry has to do is enter the Black vault at Gringotts and.."

"Arrrghhhh!"

Kreacher looked confused as Harry let out a frustrated cry and placed a pillow over his face. "What's wrong, Master?"

"I don't think Gringotts is going to allow me to take anything out of the Black vault," Harry said glumly.

"Why not?"

"Well, Kreacher, I had to break in to steal…"Harry thought of the way to best word it, ."…a dark artifact."

"Like the locket that Master Regulus wished me to destroy?" Kreacher said sadly. Harry nodded. Kreacher sighed. "Would Master like Kreacher to meet with the Goblins to try to get in the Black vault?"

"Can you do that?" Harry blurted.

Kreacher nodded. "Master Regulus sent Kreacher many times." With Harry's nod of assent and a pop Kreacher was gone.

Harry sighed and got up. Regardless of how Kreacher did with the Goblins, he had to leave here. He had to get his head straight if he was going to be any good to anyone, especially Ginny. He began packing and was almost completely done when Kreacher popped in again. His eyes angry.

"I'm sorry, Master. The filthy Goblins say that you must be meeting with them before they allow access into any Gringotts vault again. " Kreacher spat.

Harry sighed. "Is a meeting all they wish for?"

Kreacher nodded. "The Goblins know of Master's heroism, so they will not be harming Master, but the Goblin Ragnok says that there is much to answer for."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew he was going to have to face the Goblins sooner or later. Honestly, he had hoped for later. Harry thought through his choice. Stay here and be forced to talk about things he'd rather bury in a deep hole or meet with the Goblins. Harry opened his eyes. _Well, if the choice is facing an angry Ginny or an angry Goblins, give me the Goblins. _Harry put on a hooded robe and took a deep breath_._

"Can you apparate me to the alley beside Gringotts?" Kreacher nodded.

Harry grabbed Kreacher's arm and felt the familiar sickening rush of side along apparation.

Ginny had cried again when she finally reached the common room after her time with Harry. _So much for the thought that I was all out of tears, _she thought bitterly. She had been on edge for quite a while with many emotions running high. It seemed like the year of fear, anger, and pain had finally caught up with her as she attacked the one person she didn't want to. She looked at the entry way to the boy's sleeping quarters hoping he would come. Wishing he would follow her.

_Why isn't he here?_

_Did the hex make him this mad? _She thought_. _A new voice spoke harshly in her head_, No, it is because he sees you as common…as everyone else…or at best Ron's little sister_. _He doesn't want you. He broke up with you not to save you, but to save your feelings_. The insecure voice echoed in her head. _Who would believe Ginny Weasley to ever be worth the great Harry Potter?_

Ginny threw her face into the sofa and cried harder. She didn't want to be just anyone to Harry. She wanted to be…well….someone. The most important one. Maybe she had hoped for too much. Maybe she had read too much into their short time together. Maybe…she closed her eyes.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there alone when she heard a voice, "Ginny!" Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head. Ron kneeled down in front of her and asked, "Where's Harry?" Ginny pointed vaguely at the boy's dormitory and Ron stalked away towards it.

"Ginny," Hermione quietly said, "what's wrong…is it Fred?" Ginny's eyes got wide and she started crying even louder. It took a full minute of Hermione holding her and whispering to calm her down.

Ron came down. He caught Hermione's eyes, "Harry's gone."

"But…" Hermione was confused. She looked down at the crying girl, "Did he come back through?"

Ginny, trying to catch her breath and slow down the tears shook her head 'No.'

Ron collapsed on the sofa beside the girls. "Bloody hell." He murmured.

"Language, Ron." Hermione automatically chided.

"I don't understand," Ginny stated weakly. "He can't have vanished. You can't apparate in Hogwarts."

Hermione was lost in thought. "It's possible that the battle could've damaged the wards." Ron stood up and turned to apparate. He shrugged as the attempt failed. "Okay, well…" Hermione was perplexed.

Ron looked over to his little sister and took a deep breath, "What happened when we left, Ginny?"

"Nothing," she sobbed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Ginny flashed. "Do you really want to know? Really?" Her voice raised and Ron stared blankly at her. "How about this? How about that I'm not worthy enough to hear what happened to you thee last year?" Hermione tried to interrupt, "Ginny…"

Ginny shook her head, "But it isn't just that….Do you know the reason why he won't tell me?" Ginny did not wait for an answer,. "Because I'm not important to him at all…I've spent a year thinking that I was spec…special…to…him….and...I'm …not…I'm….just….Ginny!" The last word came out in a rasping voice as she broke down again.

Hermione held on to her tightly as the sobs overtook Ginny again. She looked over at Ron and shared a stare as she comforted his sister. Ron gazed at his new girlfriend and then nodded. "Ginny, I happen to know Harry thinks that you are very important." Ginny snorted.

"Look. McGonagall wants to meet with us, Harry included, in an hour in her office," Hermione said. Ginny slowed her sobbing as her brother rubbed his hands together nervously. "She would like some answers to what happened that necessitated the battle to be fought at Hogwarts."

"She and Kingsley probably just want to know what the hell we were doing all year," Ron added.

Hermione glared at Ron and pulled Ginny away and stared into her tear streaked face. "I'm thinking that you and the rest of the Weasleys might want to join us."

Ginny slowly nodded. "And Neville and Luna, too," Ginny whispered. "They deserve to know, also."

Hermione nodded. "Why don't you try to get word to your family, Ron. Ginny, when you get composed, find Luna and Neville." She sighed. "I'll try to get word to Harry."


	4. Chapter 4 Moments of Enlightenment

**Chapter 4-Moments of Enlightenment**

Kreacher apparated Harry into an alley beside Gringotts. Harry nodded to Kreacher and walked to the front entrance of the bank with his head down and hood on. He was willing no one to notice him as he trudged toward the front door. Diagon Alley was crowded with wizards and witches enjoying a beautiful spring day shopping. The atmosphere seemed festive. Festive, that is, until Harry reached the front door where he was stopped by a Goblin guard.

"Hold!"

Harry stopped and looked up. The goblin's face turned to anger as he pointed to the middle of the main hall. "Wait there, Potter."

Harry, noticing the lack of the title 'Mr.' before his name in the goblin's message, walked to the place pointed out to him. He looked around the cavernous hall. Seven and a half years ago, this was a place of wonder and disbelief. Now, it was a place of dread for him. The bank was conspicuously empty as the Goblins seemed to be spending most of their resources on repairs. Another slight pang of guilt hit Harry. Loud footsteps clattered through the hall as a contingent of two goblin guards, Bogrod, and a well dressed goblin strode purposely toward Harry.

"This way please," the well dressed goblin said. A small gold badge on his chest revealed that his name was Ragnok. Harry followed the two bank employees as he took note that the goblin guards hung back behind him. The party reached a small office off to the side. Ragnok walked in without waiting and strode to the desk and sat down. He motioned Harry to a seat in front of the desk. Harry sat and shed the hood as he did so. Bogrod also sat as Ragnok leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Mr. Potter."

_At least he has the 'Mr.' in front of my name,_ Harry thought.

"I have been asked to clear up this matter with you to the bank's satisfaction." Harry nodded nervously. "What you and your friends did violated everything we hold dear at Gringotts. Frankly, if it were anyone else we would have, well…." Ragnok smiled evilly. Harry began to think maybe coming alone wasn't such a great idea.

"Because you are the perpetrator in this matter, we find ourselves at a loss at what to do. If we dispose of you like a common criminal, the wizarding world would be up in arms. Despite appearances, we like to maintain the status quo."

The goblin leaned forward and rested his hands lightly on his desk.

"This act dishonored Gringotts and …" Ragnok looked over at Bogrod with ill disguised anger, "…and certain employees beyond all repair."

Bogrod stiffened as Ragnok continued on, "Customers now doubt our ability to protect their finances. There is also the not- so-insignificant amount of damage to the property, as well as the loss of a prized protective dragon!"

The goblin took a breath and stared hard into Harry's eyes.

"So, Mr. Potter, the question is, how should this problem be solved?"

Harry leaned back. Very aware of the stares the goblins gave him as they awaited him to answer Ragnok's question. Harry took his glasses off and pressed his fingers against his eyes. After a moment, he replaced his glasses and looked at Ragnok.

"What would you like me to do?" Harry asked.

Ragnok grunted. "Nothing. Why would a wizard bow down to mere goblins regardless of what injury they commit?"

Ragnok stood. Harry stood, too.

"Hold on, you misunderstand. I would like to comply with any measures which would restore honor to this fine institution." Ragnok stared at Harry as he slowly resumed his seat.

Ragnok seemed a bit strained as he said almost mechanically, "We will not force Harry Potter to meet any demands. We will not incur the wrath of the wizardingworld upon us. But, we must find some equity in this situation. You need to find it for us, Mr. Potter."

Harry released a deep breath. "How much damage are we looking at?"

Ragnok sneered as he said, "The amount needed to restore Gringotts back to the state it was in prior to the break in is estimated at around 2 million galleons. In addition, there is the need of a new dragon, which will cost at least another million."

"How many galleons do I have in my vaults?"

"I checked your balances before our meeting. The total is approximately 72 million galleons…" Ragnok almost smiled, "…give or take, of course."

Harry's eyes widened. Ragnok noted this look. Harry was staggered with the amount. "Um…how?"

Ragnok, in no-nonsense tones, listed, "750,000 galleons in your personal trust, a total of 39 million galleons in the three Potter family vaults, the rest spread throughout the four Black family vaults that are in your possession, not to mention various jewelry, artwork, and real estate interests."

Slowly, and almost weakly, Harry proposed, "Would the bank accept a restitution payment of 6 million galleons?"

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "This is twice the damage discussed."

Harry nodded. "Why?" Ragnok inquired.

"In case the damage is more than estimated…or to help pay for the over time some goblins are having to work…or whatever you want to do with it."

"I hope you do not think that you can buy our honor with this trifling sum," Ragnok spoke dangerously. "Despite what others may have told you about goblins, we cannot be bought."

Harry looked into Ragnok's eyes. "I'm not trying to buy you off."

The two locked eyes for a moment before Harry sighed. "The extra amount is for my benefit, more than anything. I want to do what's right."

Ragnok could tell that the young man in front of him was filled with remorse. He had heard that the great Harry Potter was a wizard who accepted all sorts of creatures. Ragnok had worked with Bill Weasley for a few years. The goblin's association with the eldest Weasley brought forth an understanding of who Potter was. Ragnok had always thought that Bill was exaggerating the virtues of this man. But, here sat the man who had conquered Voldemort, in addition to many other accolades. There showed no arrogance on Potter's face. Ragnok could tell he never wanted to be a part of this burglary.

"Why did you do this, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok inquired.

Harry looked pained. "I wish I could tell you, Sir."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow at the use of 'sir'. After a pause, Ragnok nodded, "We accept." He stood up.

Harry stood up as well, "I would like to offer something else….for trade perhaps."

Ragnok frowned as he sat down as did the young man.

Harry took a deep breath. "I would like to offer two other concessions in exchange for, well, other considerations."

Ragnok smirked. "What other concessions do you think we would want, Mr. Potter?"

"I first would offer to you the detailed plan that we used for our …" Harry paused with no small amount of embarrassment.

"Indiscretion?"

Harry nodded, "As good a word as any I suppose. This plan may help you defend better against any future attacks on your bank."

Ragnok barely moved. "What else?"

"I would agree to give a short statement to the press thanking Gringotts in the part they played in helping me in the battle against Voldemort. I know that this probably won't restore your honor totally, but maybe it will help."

"For these concessions, what do you request?"

"First of all, total access to my vaults." Ragnok nodded. "Also, no punishment for the two wizards who helped me in the incident..." Harry thought of Bill Weasley, "…or any wizard associated with us." Another nod. "Finally, I would ask that no goblin that was involved in any way be punished for my acts." At this, the goblin stared.

"Why would you care, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I have enough to feel guilty about without throwing that on top of the heap."

The goblin considered the terms for a moment, then stood. "We accept all terms, Mr. Potter." He bowed as Harry stood and returned the gesture. Ragnok looked faintly surprised and spoke some quick fire Gobbledygook to Bogrod who nodded. "Bogrod will show you to your vaults after you speak to the guards behind you about….your exploits." Ragnok said with a twisted near grin. "I thank you for coming in to clear this matter up, Mr. Potter."

After Ragnok left, Harry spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the plan to Bogrod who interpreted it to the guards. After all were satisfied, Harry spent almost two hours sifting through the Black family vaults as well as the Potter vaults. The resplendent jewelry and mountains of galleons, sickels, and knuts were awe inspiring. But, Harry was looking for something else. In spite of the various deeds, nothing really caught his eye until he reached the final vault.

In the final Black family vault was a box with the deed to Grimmauld Place and what looked to be, according to the enchanted pictures accompanying it, a small house. Harry grinned faintly as he thought, _looks like Padfoot bought a new doghouse_. It made sense to Harry. Grimmauld Place was dark and desolate. Sirius would not have wanted to spend the rest of his life in a place of horrific memories. He would've wanted a place to escape. Harry grinned fondly at the memory of one of the original Marauders.

_Just like I do._

Minerva McGonagall wanted to be headmistress of Hogwarts for as long as she could remember. However, the current situation left a lot to be desired. For the second time in as many years, she was acting headmistress following the death of a headmaster. This time, Severus Snape had died. She was surprised by how much it bothered her to hear of the greasy, former potion master's death.

Perhaps twenty four hours ago, she would've been quite happy to rejoice in the traitor's death. However, earlier that day, she had been poking around in the headmaster's….headmistress's…office and came across a pensieve. Inside the pensieve were the thoughts of Snape. She felt many emotions as she watched the scenes of a younger Snape playing out in front of her. Namely shame for trespassing on Severus's most private memories and anger for not being trusted to be in the loop.

She questioned the portrait of Dumbledore and was convinced that the best way to have the situation explained to her satisfaction was to have Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley explain it. She walked over to the head of the crowded rectangular table and sat.

The attendance at this meeting was a little larger than she had expected. On one side of the table sat Arthur and Molly Weasley, with their three oldest children. On the other side, the two younger Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger had taken their seats. It looked like the only Weasley not here was the surviving twin, George.

Acting Minister Kinglsey Shacklebolt, in new ministerial robes befitting his new title, sat at the other end of the table. There was a noticeable absence from the unexpectedly crowded table. Harry Potter was not present. According to the other two horcrux hunters he was "indisposed." So, this meeting was going to be held without Harry.

Headmistress McGonagall noticed as she sat down that Hermione and Ron seemed to be having a silent argument. She marveled at the ability of the two teenagers to argue over anything and in every way. Finally, Hermione stood up, "I , we, appreciate your flexibility in allowing a few others join in our meeting, Headmistress."

McGonagall nodded, "I hope Mr. Potter will fill in any gaps that we miss today, Miss Granger."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes as Hermione looked down at the table and mumbled, "I hope so, too." She shook from her trance and then looked at the portrait. "Would you like to begin, sir?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly at the young lady as he shook his head. "No, Miss Granger, I think the story is yours and Mr. Weasley's to tell."

Hermione nodded her head and gazed over at Ron, who gave her a short grin of encouragement. She looked over the room as she spoke.

"In the beginning, there was a young boy here at Hogwarts named Tom Riddle."

No one noticed Ginny's shiver as Hermione continued.

"As most of you know, Riddle was a very powerful and evil wizard who would later become Lord Voldemort. However, he had an obsession that rivaled his lust for power. Voldemort wanted to conquer death."

A couple of gasps met this pronouncement as she went on.

"During his time at Hogwarts, Riddle found out about a typeof very old, dark magic." She paused. "He began to create horcruxes."

McGonagall noted the blank expressions in the room. In addition, she saw the sickened expressions of Bill Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The new minister, repulsed, asked quietly, "Did you say horcruxes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…horcruxes…plural."

"Sorry," Neville broke in, "but, what is a horcrux?"

Ron spoke. "It basically is an object which contains part of a person's soul."

"This object, is it like a port key?" asked Charlie.

"No," Kingsley said. "In actuality, there is a similarity as you can also use anything as a horcrux also. My question is, how many did he have?"

"Seven," said Hermione. Bill groaned as Kingsley leaned back and looked at the ceiling. The others looked slightly confused.

Arthur Weasley whispered, "How do you …"

He didn't really want to finish the sentence. However, his oldest seemed to understand the unspoken question.

"I'm not sure on exact wording, but apparently there is a ritual for the object and then…" he sighed, "…and then you murder someone, Dad."

Molly looked over her shoulder at the portrait. "You sent children after a soulless man?" She was shaking with rage.

"Technically, he still had an eighth of a soul, Mum, so he wasn't…" Percy started but stopped as the eye daggers of his mother overtook him. As Percy looked down, Molly glared back at the painted Dumbledore.

"Well?" Molly asked acidly.

McGonagall had never before witnessed a portrait sigh, but that's exactly what Dumbledore did. "Molly, if there was another way to ensure success, I would have done it. But, the prophesy clearly mentioned that Harry was the one that had to end it."

"Mom, we wouldn't have let him go without us," Ron added. "Believe me, he tried."

Molly leaned in against her husband shaking as tears rolled down her face at the prospect of what her child and her practically adopted children faced while on the run.

Kingsley broke in. "Okay, to get back on track, are you sure you got them all?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Through the items that he willed us," she nodded at the portrait, "Professor Dumbledore gave us an idea on how to destroy the horcruxes as we found them."

Ron took up the story as he glanced embarrassedly at Ginny. "The first one was destroyed by a basilisk's fang." Ginny, her eyes wide, put her hand to her face.

"The diary?"

Ron nodded as he looked sympathetically at his little sister. "We didn't know it then, but it was a horcrux."

The portrait broke in. "It was the first clue to meas to why Voldemort did not die when his curse backfired against Harry seventeen years before." Seemingly oblivious to the stares, Dumbledore continued. "The fact that Lucius Malfoy planted the diary on Miss Weasley indicated that it was a weapon. Once I figured out that it was a horcrux, I gathered that there were perhaps several of them." He ignored the sob of Ginny. "I was able to dispose of the second horcrux at the cost of my hand. Thankfully, Severus was able to buy me a little time before the curse was to take my life.

"The traitor," Charlie Weasley angrily muttered.

"No, he wasn't," Hermione replied.

Aside from Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall, the rest of the table looked skeptical. The portrait spoke again. "I hope you all believe me when I say he was loyal. The curse of the horcrux was spreading and would have ended my life soon. So, I convinced Severus that the best way to keep his cover was for him to kill me." The portrait nodded morosely at the subject of Severus Snape.

As a few mouths dropped, Hermione continued, "Professor Snape gave us the Sword of Gryffindor so that we could destroy the locket with it. We soon learned the location of another horcrux. The cup of Hufflepuff."

"How did you learn of its whereabouts, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione face, already pale, began to show signs of tearing up. Ron took her hand and pulled her to the chair as he took over.

"We were captured and sent to Malfoy Manor."

He paused as he chose his words carefully. "After a time, we, Harry mainly,….gathered from Bellatrix Lestrange that the horcrux was in her vault. After a period of planning, we liberated the cup from the vault." Ron couldn't help but say the last words with a little smile.

"Still one of the coolest…" Neville started, but then noticed a frown on McGonagall's face and looked down like he hadn't said a word.

Charlie looked over at Hermione and winked. "If anyone would've told me Hermione Granger would ride a dragon before me, I would've looked at 'em like they were nutters." The table chuckled as Hermione gave Charlie a weak grin and Ron gave her appreciative hug.

Hermione, wanting to get the story over with, said, "Harry believed the last horcrux was something connected to Ravenclaw. By his connection with Voldemort, he deduced that it was at Hogwarts." She looked apologetically at her old transfiguration teacher as she said, "After we stole the cup, the clock was ticking. Voldemort was going to make that last horcrux impossible to find. We came in through Hogsmeade and with your brother's help," she nodded to the portrait Dumbledore, "we were able to get into the castle."

Hermione, gaining her voice and composure continued. "Harry decided that the horcrux was in Ravenclaw's diadem. So, he and Luna went to Ravenclaw Tower where they wound up taking out the Carrows in the common room." McGonagall smiled appreciatively at that memory.

Luna noted the Headmistress's smile. "I believe the Carrows enjoyed it less than you did, Professor." McGonagall looked sternly at the girl. Then the features softened as she winked at her.

Hermione brought the story back into focus. "Ron and I went down to the Chamber of Secrets to use the basilisk's fangs to destroy the cup. After the horcrux was destroyed, we decided to bring some other fangs to take care of the rest."

"But," Ron broke in, "we never wound up using the other fangs." He and Hermione almost blushed as they remembered what happened soon thereafter.

"You have to speak parseltongue to open the entrance. How did you get in?" Ginny asked.

"I had seen Harry do it a couple of times, so I just said what he had said before and it opened," Ron told Ginny with a shrug.

"By the time we got back up," Hermione went on with the story, "Harry thought the diadem might be in the Room of Requirement. As we got there, we ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. After a bit of a confrontation, Crabbe shot fiendfyre at us. We were able to escape, with Goyle and Malfoy." She paused, then added, "Crabbe died….and the horcrux was destroyed."

Bill whistled as McGonagall shook in wonderment that a blithering idiot such as Vincent Crabbe could create that spell. _Of course,_ she amended, _he didn't control it well._

Ron continued his recounting of horcruxes by saying, "Neville was the one responsible for taking out the last horcrux. I know I've already said this, but nice job, mate."

Neville blushed red as Ginny gave him a one armed hug. Then Arthur looked a bit confused. "But, you said seven. If I'm counting right, the diary, the cup, the locket, the ring, the diadem, the snake. What's the one you're leaving out?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, begging the other one to tell the group what the final one was.

The portrait took a look of sadness.

"The final horcrux was Harry."


	5. Chapter 5 The End of a Long Day

Chapter 5-End of a Long Day

Harry's day was turning out to be a fuller one than expected. While exiting the bank after promising to 'set things straight' with the _Daily Prophet,_ he was accosted by two owls. The first owl gave Harry an official request for a deposition regarding the Malfoys. As soon as he took the parchment off of its leg, the owl flew off. _I guess that one isn't time sensitive_, he thought wryly.

He recognized the second bird as an owl from Hogwarts. He noticed the cursive script of Hermione Granger almost immediately. Harry groaned. The owl patiently waited as he took the message from it. An immediate reply has obviously been requested. With feelings of both dread and curiosity, he opened the letter.

_Harry James Potter,_

_What were you thinking leaving without so much as a note? Ron, Ginny, and I are worried sick about you! How did you even disappear like that? Harry, I know that you are sorting through a lot right now, but you are needed. Professor McGonagall has requested a meeting with us regarding our actions this past year. She deserves to know what happened. _

_I know that this is the last thing that you want to do, but please come back to the castle. You have a lot of people who love you and need to see for themselves that you're okay. Only when you decide to make peace with the past is when you'll begin to heal. _

_Kindly send a prompt response with the owl regardless of what your plans are so that we'll know that you're okay. Of course, we're hoping to hear that we will be seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Harry rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Hermione, she was asking too much. He had confessed everything to her already. Had that helped him bear the pain? Um, no.

Frankly, did it help when Sirius died? Nope, again.

Harry knew that his dreams would soon turn into nightmares and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Only time would heal his wounds. He would be damned if he would let others try to help him sort everything out when they had their own issues to deal with. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys needed time as a family to grieve Fred. The last thing they needed was to worry themselves about The Boy Who Lived. Harry sighed. Yes, it would be better this way.

His features began to set themselves in a more determined fashion. He had decided, that he was going to do things his way for a change. Harry Potter had lived for too long under conditions set by someone other than himself. He was tired of being a pawn in somebody else's game. Every step of his way had been a journey to the endgame. How many pieces were lost? Fred, Colin, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, not to mention the grand master himself, Dumbledore.

_What's with the chess analogy? When did I start thinking like Ron?_

A faint smile flickered on his face. _No, Hermione, I'm not coming back to the castle_, he thought. It was time for him to deal with his past in his way. From this point on, no one was going to tell him how to live or how to heal.

After this quick decision, Harry wrote back to Hermione of his refusal to meet and of his confidence that she and Ron would be able to explain everything without him. As the brown owl took off in the direction of the castle, Harry put his hood on and set out towards the _Daily Prophet_. He almost grinned as he thought about the expressions he would likely see on the writers' faces when the elusive Harry Potter would suddenly appear in their office.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Along the table in McGonagall's office, the pronouncement of Harry as a horcrux took on a surreal feel.

Finally, Bill spoke. "So, it's not over, is it?"

"It's over, Bill," Ron said.

"For the horcrux to die, the container must be destroyed," Bill said resolutely as he shared a look with Kingsley.

Ginny, catching the shared glance, stood up with her wand pointed at her oldest brother as she asked determinedly, "You're not thinking of hurting Harry, are you?"

The table suddenly erupted in cries, screams, and shouts. Ron and Hermione tried futilely to calm the noise level without success. The portrait of Dumbledore looked pained and disappointed as the meeting deteriorated into a chaotic shouting match before him.

CRACK!

A large noise echoed through the office as everyone stopped arguing and whipped their heads around to see a firecracker fade into nothingness. As everyone looked toward the doorway, they saw the remaining Weasley twin standing with his hands in his pockets.

George grinned as he made his way to the table. "I must be in the right place with all this noise. Sounds like a right normal Weasley family gathering."

Surprise flickered on a few faces as he came to the table. Molly jumped up and wrapped him in a long hug. George looked over to Professor McGonagall. "My apologies for my tardiness. To be honest, I wasn't sure that I would be in a proper state to hear any of this," his eyes showed desolation, "but, I need to know."

McGonagall waved her wand and a chair appeared on the corner at the other end of the table. George sat down and looked at everyone. Then he turned his head so that his one ear faced the group. "You're gonna have to speak in my good ear, though," he said as a faint smile played upon his lips.

Hermione took the reins of the conversation lest it degenerate again. "The horcrux in Harry is gone."

"How do you know? How does anyone know?" the interim minister asked.

Hermione looked to the portrait for reassurance and Dumbledore nodded as the former headmaster said, "From the events in which Harry relayed to me the night of the battle, I would say that the horcrux has been destroyed."

Bill and Kingsley looked at each other. The expression on each man's face showed the strain of what they were contemplating. Arthur noticed his son's expression and turned to the portrait.

"Albus, I'm afraid we're going to need a little more proof," Arthur said softly.

From the looks her eldest brother and the acting minister kept shooting each other, it was obvious that they had doubts as well. She looked at her father and snapped, "Daddy! This is Harry we're talking about!" She stopped as her father raised his hand. Bill looked at Ginny apologetically as Kingsley looked away.

"I can take Professor Dumbledore at his word," Arthur looked around the table, "but, others might need more convincing."

Ginny returned to her seat as everyone waited for the portrait to speak. Dumbledore considered the group for a moment. The younger Weasleys were shooting death glares at Bill. Hermione was staring down at the table, for once at a loss for words. McGonagall and Kingsley were waiting patiently for the final solution to be given. Charlie and Percy looked haggard and resigned.

The former headmaster twitched his lips as he noticed that Luna was staring at him in fascination. The emotions swirling in the room were seemingly lost on her. Molly was leaning on Arthur's shoulder, teary-eyed but resolute. The old man in the painting couldn't help but think of a mother bear among her cubs.

_These souls deserve to hear it all. If Harry is to truly heal, he will need help from each one of them, _Dumbledore decided.

"While it is generally true, that to end a horcrux you must destroy the object in which it resides…" he held his hands up to stop the wave of questions and protests "…this was a most unusual case."

Dumbledore fixed his eyes on a point above the table before he went on. "We all know that the act of love that his mother showed by giving her life to protect Harry's allowed him protection against any attack by Voldemort. When Voldemort came back in his fourth year, the blood he took from Harry increased this type of defense."

Percy dropped his head as he remembered the part he played after that horrific incident. The quick pronouncements of Harry's insanity at that time would haunt him for quite a while.

"I, too, believed that to rid himself of the horcrux, Harry would have to die. But, I theorized that, perhaps, if Voldemort was the one who cast the lethal blow, the blood protection from his mother would keep Harry alive and kill the horcrux inside." He paused and pushed his glasses up on his crooked nose.

"At least that is what I hoped would happen."

"So, Harry had to present himself like a pig ready to be slaughtered?" George asked heatedly.

"Maybe in slightly less graphic terms, Mr. Weasley, but yes."

Ginny voice was shaky. "For how long did he know that this was what had to happen?"

"He figured it out during the lull in the battle," Hermione said. "He told us later that once he found out he had a chance to stop more deaths, he took it." She looked at Ginny with an sympathetic look.

Bill went back to the topic at hand and clarified the reasoning. "So, the blood protection allowed the horcrux to die, but kept Harry alive, correct?"

"Almost," Dumbledore said. "Harry did die."

A few gasps echoed in the room. "But, he was allowed to come back for another chance at life."

"How?" McGonagall breathed.

A few moments passed as Dumbledore seemed to be battling himself over whether or not to say anything more. _Eventually everyone here will probably hear it anyway, _he rationalized.

"It seems that his ability to unite the three Deathly Hallows may have contributed to this event."

"Isn't that a fairy tale?" Percy asked.

The look on most of the occupants at the table relayed that they, too, had the same question. Dumbledore just twinkled his eyes as he said, "Most wizards believe it to be."

"So, the cloak…" Molly started with her eyes wide. She had read that tale a hundred times to her children, but never once did she once think that Harry's invisibility cloak might be the one from the story. Ron grinned at his mother and nodded his head.

Bill looked at Hermione, asking a silent question about he had done with Harry the night before. She seemed to pick up on what he was thinking, nodded and said, "Yes, he was putting the Elder Wand back where it belonged."

George's perked up. _Maybe_…. "Does he still have the stone?"

Dumbledore looked at George sadly. Of course, this was the hallow that he would covet the most. He shook his head as he said, "Harry lost the stone in the forest and that is where it shall remain."

The room quieted as the participants of this unusual discussion tried to digest the facts that had been brought to light. Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione. "Has Harry been checked out by MadamPomfrey?"

Both looked at the portrait with no small amount of discomfort as Ron shook his head. "He said there were sicker people than him who needed to be attended to."

"Plus, it makes him nauseous to see, well, anyone," Hermione added.

"The boy was hit with the killing curse!" Molly yelled. "How has he not seen a healer?"

Dumbledore looked sternly at Ron and Hermione and spoke. "It is extremely important that Harry be examined, both physically as well as mentally."

Hermione's face went white as she finally confessed, "Professor, we don't know where he is."

As Dumbledore studied her, everyone in the room shot glances at Hermione. To take some of the pressure off of her, Ron spoke up. "One minute he was here and the next he was gone. He couldn't have disapparatedout of the castle, yet we know he didn't leave by conventional methods, either."

Ginny was beginning to panic. _He left and it was my fault_, she thought hopelessly.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively, "I'm sure you'll find the answer to Harry's sudden disappearance by questioning his house elf."

Hermione almost groaned. _Of course that's how he left_.

"I am deeply concerned about something else."

McGonagall asked quietly, "What are you worried about, Albus?"

"Minerva, the problem is complex. Harry has had a horcrux inside of him for almost seventeen years. Factor in the simple fact that never in recorded history has a living thing had a horcrux removed from it and survived, it all adds up to put Mr. Potter in a rather unique position. To put it bluntly, we are in a no man's land in which all we can do is guess and speculate on the effects on Harry. With an examination, MadamPomfrey may be able to give us a handle on any type of adverse reaction the boy may be having."

"What effects can there be?" Hermione asked.

"We simply do not know, Miss Granger. In all of the literature I have read regarding the topic, no one has even hypothesized about what might happen if this particular instance occurred."

"Can you guess?" Ginny thanked her Mum silently for asking this question.

"I hope he will continue to find that his magic will improve and increase as his soul takes complete residence in his body. Harry could, on the other hand, find that his magic is hampered without the bit of Riddle that lived in him for so long. Of course, it is possible that there would be no change in him whatsoever." Dumbledore paused. "The worst thing to consider, however, has nothing to do with his magical abilities. There's always the possibility that the horcrux might have infected Harry from the inside."

"Physically?" Neville croaked out.

Dumbledore nodded, "Possibly. Personally, I believe the situation that is the most threatening is the possible mental or emotional damage. There is no way to tell without a professional examination." The man in the portrait looked around the room. "We must find him quickly."

Ron looked up wearily. "This kind of stuff only happens to Harry."

Ginny nodded at her brother's statement. Harry did seem to be fate's whipping boy.

"Why didn't you tell him of these possible effects when we saw you after the battle, Professor?" Hermione was angry.

The greatest wizard of all time looked at her pointedly. "For the same reason that you allowed him to hide from everyone. We both wanted him to savor his victory while keeping all possible pain away from him." Dumbledore's expression softened as he looked up at the ceiling. The look on his face seem to etch worry from every line on it. "I seem to make that mistake often when it comes to Harry."

Dumbledore's gaze lowered as he surveyed the room. "However, now is the time for him to face this unknown. He will need everyone here to support him as he finds out any lasting damage this experience has given him."

As some in the room nodded at Dumbledore's words, Ginny could only think one thought.

_Where the hell are you, Harry Potter?_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Harry, after a rather quick interview with the Daily Prophet in which he lied about the 'help' he received from the goblins of Gringotts, port keyed himself to the front walkway of his new home. Despite the dying light from the sun, Harry was able to inspect the home from the outside fairly easily.

Simply put, it was a dump.

Harry thought the muggles had a term for a house like this, 'a fixer upper'. The place had a run down look to it. The wood on the outside of the one story house was about probably in its second decade of needing a paint job. The roof had two large holes glaring out from it. The window beside the front door had been broken. The only thing that looked at all pleasant was the dark, massive front door.

Harry smiled as he guessed what awaited him on the other side. He opened the wooden door and marveled at the sight inside.

The entry way had a white marble floor with a suit of armor adorning either side. A chandelier hung above, brightly illuminating the entry hallway.

Harry walked toward the middle of the house, anxious to begin his exploration when the suits of armor moved to block his way. From somewhere inside each suit of armor, a ghostly voice emanated.

"Stay you stranger where you stand

As you wait upon my command.

I wish but one thing to know.

Be you friend, or be you foe?

A friend will be most welcome here.

A foe will be shown their greatest fear.

How will you respond to what I seek?

Answer ye as a Marauder would speak."

Harry smiled fondly and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He watched bemusedly as the suits of armor moved back to guard their post. He walked from the hallway to a sitting area. It looked spacious, but empty. Only a chair and a fireplace were in the room. Harry felt a slight catch in his chest as he realized that Sirius didn't have a chance to finish the place as he must have wanted to.

He looked up and noticed the ceiling was about twenty feet high and enchanted to show a full moon with a sky full of stars. Harry laughed out loud at the implied joke intended for Sirius's best friend, Remus Lupin. His smile faded as he remembered the last time he saw the werewolf, lying alongside his wife, lifeless in the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep breath to clear his mind. As he composed himself, he spied a railing above that encircled the large sitting room. A fairly large opening showed where the entrance to the second story should be. However, as Harry looked around he noticed that there wasn't a way to get up there.

_Are you a wizard or what?_

Harry chuckled at the oft repeated phrase as he thought briefly of levitating himself to the second floor. He murmered to himself, "I guess it would've been too much to ask for Sirius to think of something as trivial as stairs."

At the word 'stairs', Harry saw a deep brown set of wooden stairs magically appear in the sitting room which extended toward the opening in the railing. Wasting little time, Harry climbed the stairs and saw five doors on the second floor. Four doors were on the right side of the stairway, while one large room took over the entire left side of the second floor.

Working his way through the first four doors, he discovered two small bedrooms, both of a very neutral color. There was a rather large loo in between the bedrooms as well as a doorway that was sealed shut. Harry tried to come up with a clever Marauder password, but gave up fairly quickly on the endeavor.

The last room proved to be the answer to his wishes.

As he wandered through the doorway, he noticed that this was indeed a rather large master bedroom. The bedding was done in scarlet and gold. The walls were bare with the exception of the reddish paint. It reminded Harry very much of his room in Gryffindor Tower. Attached to the room was a doorway that Harry guessed was the bathroom.

He blinked as he noticed that his trunk and other items from Hogwarts were waiting for him beside the bed. Amazed again at the greatness of his house elf, he allowed himself another grin.

"Kreacher?"

A quick pop announced the return of the wizened house elf. "Master called?"

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing my things from the castle."

The elf nodded. "Does Master like his new surroundings?"

"It is perfect," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Kreacher hoped all would be satisfactory for Master."

"Have you been to this house before?"

Kreacher nodded, but looked a bit pensive. "Master Sirius purchased this property before his passing and Kreacher was ordered to take care of it."

Harry tried to swallow his anger as he thought of the last days of Sirius Black. Sirius died at the hands of his cousin, Bellatrix, inside the Ministry of Magic. In all honesty, he was placed in jeopardy by a lie from this elf. Harry closed his eyes as he reconsidered. True, Kreacher had played a part in Sirius's death, but he had shown that he was loyal to Harry. His house elf had earned forgiveness by his recent actions.

Kreacher, ever watchful, noticed the tension in Harry's face. The old house elf knelt. "Master, Kreacher does not know the words to say how sorry…"

Harry held up his hand. The elf stopped immediately. As Harry took control of his anger and sense of loss, he said, "Kreacher, I know that you and Sirius were never close, but please understand, that he was like family to me. Sometimes when I close my eyes, he's still here and everything is…"

He paused. Harry noticed that the elf's eyes showed true sadness and guilt. Remorse was something that he had never seen from Kreacher. "I only say this so that you will understand me a little better. I know that you were no more to blame for Sirius's death than I was."

Kreacher nodded slowly as he watched his master.

As Harry sat down on the bed, he felt all sorts of emotions raging inside. He knew coming here to live would be tough. Memories of Sirius would be in every place he touched. But, Harry believed he could get past all that. Living with Sirius' memories was something he was used to. It was the new ghosts that he felt responsible for that were tearing him apart.

"Kreacher, if you could, can you please seal off the house?"

Relief was evident on Kreacher's face as he was given a task and could leave this awkward conversation. "Of course, Master. How well protected would Master like the property?"

"Total. Nothing comes in, not even an owl. I need some time alone."

Kreacher bowed and popped out of view.

Harry took off the large hooded cloak as he relaxed on the bed. As he did so, a piece of parchment fell down to the floor. He looked at it and remembered.

The Malfoys.

His hatred of the Malfoys was only surpassed by the Malfoys' hatred of him. The Ministry wanted a deposition that could be used to incriminate the once powerful wizarding family. _Well_, Harry thought maliciously, _I for damn sure will give it to them_.

As he procured a piece of parchment from his trunk and a quill, he bumped his hand on a wand. He smiled in satisfaction. Draco's wand. The smile fell from his face as he thought of Narcissa's help in the forest. The anger in his heart ebbed a little. He had known for awhile now that had Draco seemed terrified at the life he had chosen for himself. Harry would never forget the arrogance and spite that Draco had treated him with for the past seven years. He knew that his rival never really was what he professed to be. Lucius would deserve whatever punishment the Wizengamot decided upon, but Harry knew that he would regret it if he didn't speak up for Draco and his mother.

Harry dropped the parchment back into the trunk. _This can wait_, he thought_. A letter like this needs to be thought through._ He took Draco's hawthorn wand and looked at it. He twirled it in his hands as he laid back down on the bed. He could only think of one thing: it wasn't his. He felt no compulsion to keep the wand. As he rolled over to lay the wand back in his trunk, he gave it a long look. Did he really want to do what he was thinking? He yawned as he felt the drowsiness take over.

As he drifted off, he thought of Draco's face, lit by the hellish figures flickering in the fiendfyre, the blonde boy's eyes, filled with fear.

_Maybe, if I give forgiveness, I'll find some, too._


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Moonlight

Chapter 6-Into the Moonlight

The stores in Diagon Alley were packed for many weeks following the Battle of Hogwarts. In all probability, the reason had laid in the fact that patrons were finally feeling secure about their lives for the first time in over a year. Pre-Hogwarts age children could be seen running through the streets in joy. In total, it seemed that the aura was very chipper in every section of Wizarding London…save two.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes continued to remained closed as George worked through his grief. A pall had set over a store that had once given happiness to countless people in the short time of its existence. Even though he didn't think he'd ever be ready emotionally, fliers had been placed all around promising a grand 're-opening' in less than a week's time.

Knockturn Alley was the other area that was less than bustling. For as long as any could remember, some of the roughest clientele in the country did their shopping, smuggling, and sinning in this cesspool of humanity. For the last several weeks, aurors had patrolled this area frequently in hopes of finding escaped Death Eaters. It had thus far proved to be an exercise in futility for the magical law enforcement.

A small patrol of officers made their way through the mouth of the alley. They passed a very young man with wavy brown hair. Despite the heat of June, he wore a long-sleeved Muggle shirt with dirty jeans. The younger man's dirty hands and weathered shoes stuck out to Auror John Dawlish as a poor guy who was in the process of starving. Dawlish paused as the man grinned at him. Despite the desperate state the man seemed to be in, he was acting very cheerful, grinning even. The Auror shook his head in wonder at what the fall of the dark wizard meant to everyone as he continued his small patrol deeper into Knockturn Alley.

As the patrol left, the man's grin faded into a sneer.

He hated waiting. The Lestranges had told him that he was essential to the plan. According to the brothers, he was the only one competent enough in matters of the mind to succeed at this undertaking. For the past month, he had hidden himself in plain sight across from Gringotts, searching for his victim. Each day he had hoped would be the day he could report that his job was finished. So far, however, there was nothing to show for his patience.

As he looked at his reflection in a store window, he took note of the image staring back. A low growl of frustration was released. He hated Polyjuice Potion, too. Even though the whelp of a man had proved useful, Mulciber was sickened by the thought that he looked like a Muggle.

The Death Eater also grimaced at the necessity of having to keep this wizarding trash alive until he was able to find his intended victim. Even so, he anticipated the pleasure of slowly killing that vermin when he completed his task here. The smile changed into a look of impatience. How long would he have to wait for that pleasure?

His face changed from one of annoyance to one of intense concentration as a man with red hair passed by. Mulciber immediately went into predator mode. _This is the one_, he thought triumphantly. He allowed the man a few more steps head start before he casually walked into the crowd behind him. The disguised Death Eater cautiously gazed around the crowd as he stepped up his pace to place himself directly behind the redhead. With his wand concealed, he muttered an incantation as he bumped into the taller man.

"Imperio!"

Ron Weasley was never really one to try to understand the emotions that he felt at any given time. In fact, his sweetheart had once told him that his emotional range had the capacity of a teaspoon. However, he found himself in a strange place. He was in a sea of conflicted feelings.

He felt a sense of guilt and anger with Harry for the month long disappearing act his friend was putting them through. Guilt in the fact that Hermione and he had not insisted that Harry go to Madam Pomfrey immediately after the battle. Anger for the lack of communication with Harry. They had sent owl after owl. Each one returned with their letters unopened. No one had heard a word from Harry for going on five weeks. Oddly enough, the only contact (if you can call it that) that they had had with him as through a weird article in the _Daily Prophet_. In this story, Harry had given Gringotts credit in helping him destroy Voldemort. A chuckle left his lips as he remembered Hermione's un-lady like snort at this piece of news. But, since then, nothing else from Harry.

The git had even missed Fred's funeral.

Ron's was filled with overwhelming grief for his brother. He had cried on Hermione's shoulder and he had found that there was still a world to live in.

His relationship with Hermione helped him stay sane, the only bright light in his misery. The bushy haired girl had healed his heart with a promise of the future.

Ron was worried, though, for the rest of his siblings.

George had finally made noise about opening the shop again. Everyone knew that Fred's death would hit him the hardest, but to see him actually go through it was heart wrenching. Ron had actually wished, on occasion, that George would prank him just so that he could hear him laugh his old laugh. The desire to open WWW was at least a step in the right direction.

Percy was taking time off from rebuilding the Ministry to help George rebuild his life. It was amazing to see his career driven brother on sabbatical to take care of his family. Ron knew that Percy would be good for the joke shop. His brainpower would really contribute to the business side of the store so that George could stay in the creative realm of making people laugh, cry, puke, turn into animals, or whatever.

Plus, Ron secretly hoped, Percy would make an excellent guinea pig for testing new products.

Charlie was also taking time off to help the family. As he said several weeks ago, "The dragons will keep until we are back on our feet." The last couple of weeks, he spent helping everyone sort through the damage at the Burrow and the joke shop. Ron admired the way Charlie was pitching in and helping out. He seemed everywhere at once.

Bill, after spending close to a month away from the Burrow, had decided to make his presence known. He had become increasingly worried about the state of his siblings. Almost daily, the eldest brother had been inquiring on everyone, including Harry. Ron smirked as he thought Bill might be taking it slightly over the top.

The person that worried him the most was Ginny. She had been hit hard, not only with Fred's death, but with worry about Harry. Every attempt made to comfort her by Ron or Hermione was met with a dry-eyed insistence that she was fine.

Ginny wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't hurting any less. No one, not even his parents, knew how to reach out to her. Ron knew that he was probably the only one that was going to make any headway with her. He and Ginny had always had a bit of a kinship because they were the youngest two siblings. Ron hoped that this connection might help him figure out how to get her out of her funk. He was tired of seeing his little sister withering away emotionally because of something his best friend had done, or hadn't done, for that matter.

Ron paused as he stood at the threshold to Ginny's room. This wasn't going to be easy, he reasoned. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Sod off!"

Ron grinned in spite of himself. He almost wished his mum was knocking instead. He knocked again as he tried the door knob. It was locked. He smiled and took out his wand, "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked as he entered without permission. Ginny was sitting on her bed, her wand pointed at him menacingly.

"We need to talk," Ron started.

Ginny shook her head. "Remind me. What was Lavender's nickname for you?"

"Come on, Ginny, it's me."

"You can never be too careful. Tell me or I start rearranging your face."

He sighed. "Won-Won."

Ginny lowered her wand. "What do you want, Won-Won?"

Ron sat down on her bed and asked, "Did you really think I was someone else?"

Ginny shot forth a sly grin and shook her head. "Nope. I just never heard you call yourself that."

Ron looked at her incredulously. Then, as if remembering what his goal was, said, "So, what's going on, Ginny?"

Ginny stood up and walked over to put her wand on the dresser. She answered without turning around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know this has been tough on you…"

"It's been tough on everyone, Ron."

"But, it's been worse for you. I know you still care for Harry more than you want to admit. I also know that him not being here with us is killing you…"

Ginny cut across him. "Really? I actually didn't notice he wasn't here. Did he leave before or after Fred's funeral? Oh, that's right, he didn't bother to come."

"Ginny…"

"WHAT?"

The two siblings locked eyes as Ron tried to find the right words to make his sister feel better. The only thing that he could think to say the truth.

"It pisses me off, too, Sis. Sometimes, I think that he doesn't even care about us anymore. That he is too wrapped up in his own personal pity party to care about what we think. It kills me to think about it."

"Ron…" She froze as Ron held up his hand.

"Let me finish. Regardless of what he's doing now, I know that he does care." Ron looked down at the bed as he continued. "Ginny, something happened last year that I never told you about." He looked up at her helplessly. "I left."

"Of course you left. You, Harry, and Hermione…you all left."

Ron replied, "I think you don't get it. I left them."

He stood up and walked over to the dresser where his sister stood and said softly, "I abandoned them."

Ginny was too shocked to answer. All she could do is utter a surprised, "Why?"

"The horcrux I was wearing was affecting me. My mind was filled with horrible thoughts. Things like how Hermione and Harry would be so much better off without me, why should I always be the friend and never the hero, and why should Harry get the girl and not me."

Ginny was confused. "But, you got the girl," she said.

"I know that there is another person in this room that knows what it's like to have long term exposure to a horcrux. Someone who knows how it can feed your deepest fears and insecurities. I wore one off and on for about three weeks."

"I wrote in one off and on for about a year."

"Harry had been living with one every day…."

"….for almost seventeen years." Ginny finished.

"He's going to need us someday to help him come to grips with that."

"He probably won't want to talk to me."

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Why? You mean a lot to him!"

Ginny sighed as she threw herself on her bed. "Well, I never really told you how our last conversation went. I said some things that I meant, he didn't say much of anything at all." She laid back and stared at the ceiling. "One thing led to another and I sort of hexed him."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Bat bogey?"

"Bat bogey." Ginny confirmed.

The two paused for a moment and Ron started laughing hysterically. Ginny looked at her brother. "It's not funny."

Ron just laughed harder at her.

"Ron…Ron…RONALD!"

Finally her brother started slowing down as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Ginny asked, "May I inquire what's so funny?"

Ron nodded as he fought to get his breath under control.

"Sure, sure. 'Harry Potter, you have just defeated the darkest wizard in the history of ever and to reward you I'm going to turn your nostrils into a bat cave' You've gotta admit, that's pretty funny!"

Ginny began to laugh with her brother, but then stopped quickly as the guilt crept back in. "It's my fault that he's hiding, isn't it?"

Ron stopped laughing as he looked at his sister. "Honestly, I think he would've gone anyway. Think about it. The whole time he was in the castle, he wanted to be by himself. He hated all the attention and didn't want to be a burden."

"But he wouldn't be a burden to…"

"I know that. But, do you think he really knows what being part of a family is like?"

She frowned.

"Exactly. Every situation is a new one for him to deal with. He doesn't know what is expected of him or even if he should be here. He may feel that we need time as a family in order to heal."

Ginny stared at the wall for a moment. "So, you don't think my hex is the reason he's gone?"

Ron snorted. "No offense, Ginny, but a couple of days before that he was attacked by fiendfyre, tortured by a maniac, and hit with a killing curse by tsaid maniac. Your hex doesn't even crack the final three. Heck, he probably had a good chuckle about what you did once he got the mess cleaned up."

Ron smiled gently and looked at his sister intently. "Do you realize that when I came back to him and Hermione, that he forgave me the instant he saw me? Not once did he ever throw it back in my face that I abandoned them. I broke a promise and left them for weeks. So what if you got mad at him for a little while? You need to understand you're not the problem in his life. If anything, you're part of the solution."

Ginny sighed. She was happy to have some of the guilt in her actions explained away from her, but still the greater question was how was Harry doing?

"I swear I wish he was sitting where you are right now so I could hex his bits off for worrying us like he has."

"Would you snog him before or after?"

A wicked grin floated on Ginny's face. "Before and after, of course."

"I'll never get that image out of my head! Forget that I asked!"

Ginny laughed, truly for the first time in weeks. "Well, you wanted to know!"

"It's good to hear you laugh again," said Ron sentimentally. His expression changed to mirth. "I wouldn't worry about Harry too much. I mean, you aren't really a part of this family until our youngest hits you with her cute little curse, anyway."

"Well, I think you need to make sure that next time you get my permission before you enter my room or I'll give you your own personalized bat cave, dear brother!"

Ron smiled and backed out with his hands up as his sister laughed at him. "Okay, I get the hint, I'm going."

"Hey, did Hermione get a line on her parents yet?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but Kingsley has sent a few aurors around Australia, to help out. Hopefully, it won't be long."

"I hope not."

"Bye, Sis."

As the door shut, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Ginny's insecurities faded as she began to focus on Harry's well-being instead of their relationship. Whether their futures would be linked or not, she needed to know he was happy. She blinked back tears as she thought about the personal demons that he had to be facing. Until he was able to sort through everything on his own, there would be no them, she feared.

Roger and Lora Brown had a lovely family and a lovely home. Their daughter, Lavender, was the bright spot in their life with her physical beauty and vivacious personality. Their hospitality was widely known. Before the latest difficulties with the Dark Lord, they had thrown some of the most extravagant parties in London.

All of that changed with the war.

Their house immediately went under the Fidelius Charm. The lavish parties became non-existent. Worst of all, their daughter was savaged by Fenrir Greyback at the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived, but her beautiful face was torn along with a six inch gash on her right arm. Lavender was in such a state of shock, her personality had faded into near-nothingness as well. It was as if a Dementor had sucked the very life out of her. The Browns were thankful to have their daughter home after a month-long stay in St. Mungos, even if she wasn't totally herself. So, they did what was natural for them.

They threw an afternoon coming home party for their daughter.

As the party progressed at a sedate mood, no one noticed the extra guest that was allowed entry. The Fidelius charm having been lifted, no one even considered that dangers might remain since the Dark Lord had perished. A disillusionment charm allowed the uninvited guest to climb the stairs into the upstairs den where he waited patiently until the time was right to finish what he had started.

The intruder awaited the darkness to overtake the house and the other guests to leave. Waiting didn't bother him much. Half of his life, it seemed, was spent waiting on the right time to attack. Before teaming up with the Dark Lord, he had spent many years trying to convert children to his way of life. With Voldemort on his side, he was promised hundreds of fresh victims. He had his pick of his favorite morsels of flesh to carve out his nature.

The defeat of the Dark Lord had hardened his heart, as if such a thing were even possible, making him change his aims to something darker.

He wanted to kill.

A lot.

He knew that the defeat of the Dark Lord had changed everything in his life. To be honest, it didn't really bother him a great deal. He knew that he could get pleasure out of his existence with or without Voldemort feeding him his victims. However, with the death of the Dark Lord the protection that he had enjoyed disappeared. This made things trickier.

Despite appearances, the man didn't mislead himself into believing that he was really a Death Eater. He lived his life in darkness, but also in discrimination. Even giving his allegiance to the Dark Lord didn't allow him to take the Dark Mark. He would've been and always would be a second class citizen. That would not have changed regardless of who won the war. That's why he didn't apparate with those idiots to Greenstone Manor. He was a survivor and he was not going to prostrate himself in front of another soul for the remainder of his life.

However long that would be.

He would kill to continue on to another full moon. He would destroy everything decent and good in order to exercise the demon of unfairness that he had been created as. But, he would use the fear that others had of his condition to drive his legend and his legacy. Yes, his days were probably numbered, but at least he would die for his own cause instead of someone else's.

He would have revenge on the world.

He would have vengeance for his birth.

The muffled sounds of the party had greatly decreased during his reverie and he knew the time was almost near. He could sense the darkness beginning to overtake the fields outside. A quick peek down the stairs gave him a look at the remaining occupants. A twisted grin overtook his lips in between his matted whiskers. Yes, it was only family now. Including the lovely girl he danced with during the battle.

How he anticipated finishing their dance now.

Quickly, before he transformed, he picked his wand up. The foolish people had not reset their wards. Well, he would take care of this by setting up some for them. He could feel the pores of his skin tingling as the moonlight began to creep inside the house. The grin took an insane look to it as he finished his job.

No way in.

No way out.

Fenrir Greyback felt the beginnings of every muscle in his body lengthening as he turned into his other form. His wait was almost over.

Lavender sat motionless as she stared at the wall. The guests had left and her parents were busy cleaning up after the party. She was oblivious. Her parents knew that she had a long way to go before she would return to herself, as she had survived a horrific incident. "Give her time," the wizarding healers had said.

Suddenly, something happened that grabbed the attention of every member of the Brown family.

A wolf's call….from inside their house.

Both adults ran to the living room as Lavender stared impassively at the werewolf slowly stalking her. A quick glance from the dark creature saw the couple in the doorway and he changed course quickly. Lavender watched without emotion as her parents were overpowered and mauled by the werewolf. This is what she had feared most as she laid in the hospital. She had simply waited for the other shoe to drop. The beast now turned to her.

She never uttered a sound as the werewolf overtook her.


	7. Chapter 7 At the Doorway

Chapter 7-At the Doorway

With a scream, Harry Potter sat upright in his bed. His eyes still replayed the scene that had caused him to awaken. Panting heavily, with sweat running down his cheeks, he remembered his dream. It was at Malfoy Mansion and Hermione was being tortured. However, his subconscious added a new character in this sick incident. Ginny was screaming as Draco Malfoy crucioed her mercilessly as he laughed.

As his breathing slowed, Harry flopped back down on his bed. Wide awake now, he cursed silently in his head about this new nightmare. It seemed every night since he came to live here had given him some new horror. If it wasn't the green light and a snake's head laughing, it was the lifeless look on Fred's face or Lupin's face or Tonks' face.

The worst ones, however, were when Ginny starred.

Of course, it wasn't any real trick to figure out where this nightmare originated from. He had sent Kreacher with two packages yesterday. One was a letter addressed to the Minister of Magic, outlining all of the Malfoys' actions to his knowledge, both good and bad. The other package was given to Draco. It was the wand Harry had taken. Somewhere inside his head, Harry was beginning to contemplate that maybe the attitude of forgiveness he was taking with the Malfoys wasn't the right course of action.

Harry looked over on his nightstand and looked at his watch. He groaned as he saw it was half past four in the morning. With a sigh and certain knowledge he was done sleeping he rolled off of his bed and put his glasses on. Harry had thought that his time alone would help himself find peace and perspective with everything that had went on. He had hoped that he could fix the broken parts himself, so that no one else would have to be bothered with mending him.

After about a month and a half, he was pretty sure his plan was a complete and utter failure. All he had done was wedge himself deeper and deeper into depression.

Harry grunted another curse as he stubbed his toe against his trunk. As he half hopped and half limped to the doorway, the sharp pain he felt was almost unbearable. Harry leaned against the door jam and massaged his toe. After a while, he felt the pain lessoning. He looked across the house at the sealed room. Almost every day since arrival, he had tried to open the door. He had used every Marauder password he could think of. He had used unlocking charms, screamed, banged on it, and even fell asleep beside the door.

Still nothing he did seemed to force it open.

Every other part of the house had been taken care of thanks to his lack of sleep and Kreacher. He had furnished all of the rooms downstairs. The charm on the outside of the house had been taken off and the true beauty of the place showed. In fact, as a humble perk from living with the Dursleys, Harry had created some lovely landscaping along the outside of the house.

But, the damned sealed room would not be tamed.

Harry's face formed into a tight frown. He would not have a room that would not open for him in his house. Without another thought Harry walked toward his nightstand and grabbed his wand. His disposition wasn't improved after stumping his toe on his trunk again. Stumbling again to the doorway he pointed the wand across the way to the sealed room. If the door wouldn't open on it's own, he would make it open.

"Reducto!"

A huge explosion hit the door.

Parts of the railing around the top floor were blown away, but the door remained shut.

Harry closed his eyes and yelled in frustration.

As he readied his wand for another try, a piece of parchment appeared to drop from the ceiling in front of the door. Puzzled, Harry lowered his wand and cautiously approached it. Using his wand he quietly used a revealing spell. Finding no curses or hexes attached, he unrolled the parchment and read.

_Harry,_

_Forgive the cliché, but if you're reading this I must've died. I was hoping to give you this house as your coming of age gift, but it's possible fate or Voldemort had other ideas. Don't worry, I really never thought that I would survive as long as I have so far. But, at least I hope I died doing something worthy and with courage like your father did. _

_Unfortunately, if you're reading this, you also are probably alone and have been for awhile. Only one thing can open this door and it isn't magic. Well, at least magic that is produced with a wand. This door and what lays behind it is a reminder of all that you are and of all that you have fought for. I hoped that if Hermione or Ginny were with you, the secrets of this door would already have been solved. Those witches love a good mystery. I figured, though, that if you ever tried to destroy the damn thing you just might need a little help_. _That's why I wrote this note. However, I truly hoped you would never read it._

_You have all of the characteristics of James that I admired. Unfortunately, you have a few of his less admirable traits. Namely, the brooding. 6Harry, I know that you were not treated well when you were raised. Those damnable Dursley's hurt you more than I can even guess. I suppose living with them taught you to keep things to yourself since there was no one there you could trust. I can relate, since my family rejected me as a child. But, my friends were my family. I would suggest that you treat the Weasleys and Hermione as your family, too. _

_Okay, about the door, it is a special door I got from Japan. It is called a 'Yume Doa'. The Japanese believed that the way to keep perspective on life is to know what it is that they hold most dear. Therefore, the only way you can open this door is by grabbing the handle and saying out loud what you long for the most. _

_This is what you have fought and are fighting for, Harry. Let the dead go and take your place with the living._

_Make your dreams come true,_

_Sirius_

As Harry read he slumped against the wall. Emotions he tried to keep dormant rose to the surface. He cried unashamedly as he thought of his godfather's words. _What I most long for? _He rose and with tears in his face held the door knob.

"I wish Sirius was here."

He turned the knob and nothing happened. He wondered briefly if this was the old Marauder's last joke. He then thought of his vision he had in the Mirror of Erised. He refocused himself.

"I wish my parents were alive."

Again, nothing happened when he turned the knob. The anger surfaced again as he began to get frustrated. Then another memory stopped his temper from raging. In the forest, the last thought he had as the green light streamed toward him. He grasped the door knob again resolutely.

"I want a family of my own…" he paused as he added "…with Ginny Weasley as my wife."

The knob turned in his hand and the door opened. Wide eyed, he walked into the room. Amazed at what he saw, his tears returned. It seemed Sirius wasn't just hanging out during his confinement at Grimmauld Place.

Wizard pictures filled the room as Harry saw a multitude of moving pictures. He tried to take it in as he saw pictures of his parents from all different times. Young Lily hanging out in a park. Young James with his arm over a younger Lupin's shoulder. The three Marauders minus Pettigrew lounging by the lake at Hogwarts, drew his attention for several moments. Mainly, because he noticed in the background his mother as a teenager with a look of disgust on her face. Through his tears Harry chuckled at the early problems his parents had as a couple.

Weasleys of all kind also filled his view. Bill and Charlie hanging out over a game of wizard's chess. Arthur and Molly at their wedding. Even Percy, at his desk, caught Harry's wandering eyes. A small sad chuckle hit him as he saw the twins plotting some type of action. Then he smiled brightly at one of Ron and Hermione in a rare moment of peace sitting at the kitchen table.

Then, the one that made Harry pause was a picture from his fifth year Christmas with he and Ginny lost in conversation on the couch. He stared at the picture for minutes.

For the first time in weeks, Harry realized what his solitude had really cost him. He unconsciously sat back into a soft, purple chair that conveniently appeared. He was worried so much about how torn up he was, he really never even thought about the family that had taken him in.

He was so damn selfish!

His eyes widened. He remembered he had missed Fred's funeral. Then he closed his eyes with a curse, of course he also missed Lupin and Tonks' funerals. How could he make it up to everyone?

The anxiety began to grasp his insides as he thought about Ginny without him to comfort her. Here it was plain as day that she was his dream and he had ruined it all. Harry stood up. He had to make it right. He had to beg her forgiveness and her family's forgiveness.

Another sharp pang of guilt hit him as he noticed a young Remus Lupin picture. Teddy. He cringed at the idea of his thoughtlessness as a godfather. He walked back to the door. He looked back at the room full of pictures. _Who to see first? _With a sigh, he decided he needed to speak to Andromeda and see Teddy. Harry wanted to make sure he would be there for them. _Ginny would understand_, he thought. At least he hoped she would.

**HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP**

Hermione sat on the bed in Ginny's room and stared at the door. The Weasleys and she had just arrived home after attending the Browns' funeral. Everyone silently went their own ways as Hermione decided that maybe she should change into something a little more comfortable. The thought had occurred to her that if things didn't change soon, she would get entirely too used to the itchy fabric that made up her most formal witch's robes.

She was getting tired of funerals.

This one was especially hard as Lavender and she had always had a bit of a rocky relationship. Lavender was very socially directed, while Hermione focused herself on her studies. She knew that Lavender made fun of her awkward moments and had never truly respected Hermione as a woman. Hermione, in turn, had always thought of Lavender as a bit of a joke as a witch.

Of course, when her intended snogged Ms. Brown all over Hogwarts their sixth year, the strained relationship turned, at least on Hermione's side, into outright dislike.

It's amazing how much fighting a battle can help you regain perspective.

Lavender had proved Hermione wrong by standing up and fighting when others chose the easy way out. She had shown what a true Gryffindor she was. It had cost her dearly when Greyback found her.

Hermione felt bad about a lot of things that this war had produced, but the fact that she would never clear the air with Lavender Brown would be a regret she would have for a long time. But, she knew that someone else in the Burrow would have more issues after this funeral than she did.

She searched the house silently for Ron. This didn't seem like the best time to yell for him as silence reined in the house. Hermione noticed Ginny sitting alone on the couch. The two met eyes for a moment as Ginny silently nodded her head to the window outside.

Hermione nodded and stepped outside the back door. She saw Ron standing by the broom shed with the door open. He was still in his black dress robes.

"You know, Ron, you might be slightly overdressed for Quidditch."

Ron turned around slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." As he focused his attention back inside the broom shed, he said softly, "I'm not sure I'm in the mood anyway."

He felt the slight pressure on his back as Hermione's arm wrapped around him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

Ron nodded but didn't turn around. He did reach down and put his hands on top of hers as the two stood there for a few moments. Soon, he felt her pull him around to face her. She kissed him slightly on the mouth as he received it passively.

"You don't feel okay, Ron."

He shrugged and looked out into the field and walked away.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Hermione pleaded as she followed him a pace behind.

He ignored her for a moment as he walked over through the homemade Quidditch field with his girlfriend behind him. Ron looked up at one of the goals that was suspended above and then looked at Hermione.

"You know I love this game."

Hermione nodded, figuring that this was going somewhere.

Ron looked back at the goal and continued to talk. "From the moment I could read, I read all I could about it. When I was old enough to get on a broom, I had a quaffle in my hand. I really thought that someday I would play the game as a professional."

"You probably still could, Ron."

A glance from him told her that this was not about that. As he looked back at the rings he spoke. "I was always good at strategy. Probably why I fit in decently as a keeper. I know luck had a lot to do with me being as successful as I was at Hogwarts."

Hermione bit her lip as the quick memory of her hexing a rival of his during tryouts popped up. Ron looked down at his feet.

"I imagine that's really all that Lavender saw in me."

Hermione focused on keeping her emotions in check as her body began to heat up. "Ron…"

The redhead looked up quickly as he said, "Hermione, please. I need to say this."

He looked up in frustration.

"I used her. All I wanted was to snog someone and she was willing."

He looked into her eyes with guilt in his face.

"What kind of man does that make me, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath as she stared directly in his eyes.

"First of all, you were a boy, Ron. All that it makes you is a boy just like any other. All of the guys in the dorm would've done what you did. You are no worse than anyone else in that regard."

"But, you deserve better than that, Hermione. I used her to make you jealous. I tricked you into liking me. I'm..."

"Ronald Bilus Wealsey! How dare you think that you could trick me!" Ron's eyes got wide as his girlfriend drew her wand. "That is so insulting to think that you could pull one over on me, I could send a flock of birds at you for that." Her glare would've been scary if it wasn't for the smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

"Besides, Ron, why do you think I went out with Victor Krum?"

"Um, world famous Quidditch player?""

Hermione shook her head.

"Tri-Wizard Champion?"

Hermione smiled, "So, was Harry."

Ron made a face as Hermione giggled. "Ron, I wanted you to realize that I was a girl."

His mouth opened and then closed as he thought for a moment. "So, you tried to make me jealous first."

She smirked, "Tried?"

At this Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, you win. I was jealous."

Hermione looked down as she said, "So, was I."

As a comfortable silence stretched for a few moments, Hermione reached for him and drew him into a hug as she rested the side of her face against his chest. "I believe Lavender helped us get to where we are now. I also believe that she would be happy that we are together. I know I'll always be grateful to her for helping me realize just how important you are to me." A sniffle escaped her.

"Ron, I can wait to go get my parents if you want me to stay here for a while."

"No, bring them back home, Hermione, I'll be fine."

"You could go with me."

Ron thought for a moment, "No, I would love to, but I need to be here if Harry comes back." He looked down at the top of her head, "One of us at least should be here to hex him when he shows up."

Hermione stifled a giggle and looked up and their lips met. After a few moments of passion, a small, "Hem hem," interrupted.

Hermione looked up a the line of Weasley siblings, with the exception of Bill, each with a broom. Her eyes widened in surprise as even Percy was toting one. Ginny smiled at the two, before saying, "I know that you've got to pack, Hermione, but how about the two of you join us for a little three on three Quidditch?"

Knowing that she was rubbish at Quidditch Hermione tried, "Isn't Bill here to play?"

George smiled, "Nope, the Git took off and went home. I guess Fleur is keeping his bits in her purse."

"Well, I can drop out, so the teams would be even," Percy tried.

"No, no, no," Charlie said. "Bill gets a pass because he's got a Veela at home. All you have is bills and receipts."

"Important as they are," George said, "as your employer I believe you have earned some play time."

Percy rolled his eyes at the very idea of 'play time'.

"Besides, two on two Quidditch isn't nearly as fun as three on three," Ginny said with a smile.

Percy and Hermione shared a look. Reluctantly the two book worms agreed and Ron hurried to get changed.

"So, teams?" Charlie said.

"How about youth versus the aged?" Ginny proposed.

"But, you'll have two girls on your team," Charlie pointed out. Ginny's eyes narrowed at her older brother.

"Well, since Perce flies like a little girl, that evens it out a bit," George observed.

The return of Ron preempted Percy's outrage as the sides pushed off and the game began. Hermione, though a little shaky on the broomstick, enjoyed the fact that with just a game, her guy could forget about his problems for a brief period of time.

At that point, Hermione began to understand the greatness of Quidditch.

**HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP HJP**

The sun was fading behind the roof of a small townhouse as another day was ending. As darkness was dragging towards the house in the form of shadows, a hidden figure felt somewhat more comfortable. Selwyn, obscured by the surrounding trees, had always lived in the shadows.

His name, so hallowed in pure blood lore, was now the only thing he had left. The father who he had never known, gave it all to the Dark Lord when Selwyn was a boy. Title, money, and even their soul was sacrificed for the aims of the Lord Voldemort.

As Selwyn grew into adulthood, he became his father's son. A Dark Mark was his gift when he became of age. He murdered his first man at nineteen.

Since then, he had spent his time on the fringes of society. Selwyn had known that with the Dark Lord's success, his family would be vindicated and their sacrifice would be acknowledged. They would be leaders in the great new society that the Dark Lord would preside over. Mudbloods, Muggles, and Blood Traitors would all perish or be made slaves to the rightful heirs of magic.

When the Dark Lord perished, Selwyn's dreams of greatness faded.

Oh, how easy would it have been to run and terrorize those fools that had fortune's favor on their side instead of power and knowledge. Greyback had decided to play this type of game and Selwyn couldn't blame him. Selwyn had no friends, but Greyback was almost a kindred soul. A being without a conscious who would kill without a moment's hesitation. Those are the types worth fighting with. Selwyn could see the benefits of mindless slaughter.

But, his family had long ago cast their lot with the Dark Lord. Even though his lord was dead, Selwyn would see his movement to its conclusion.

Day after day he had been waiting for Potter to come. All he had to show for it was wasted time and a bit of a sunburn. Across the field lay the target. The Muggle lover's house. He smiled as he thought lewdly about how true that expression was. According to the intelligence they had received, Potter was the whelp's godfather. The mole on the inside was able to get Selwyn in through the Fidelius Charm. All things were set to take Potter out.

Well, with one exception.

Unfortunately, the Boy Who Lived was proving himself to be a horribly disappointing godfather.

Selwyn grinned at the thought of Saint Potter being anything less than perfect. In the same moment, he frowned as he realized how inconvenient the boy's new found selfishness had proved to be. The disappearance of the lad had pushed their timetable back several weeks. Not that it bothered Selwyn that much. He much rather preferred being out in the field instead of being cooped up at Greenstone Manor with the uninteresting personalities of his allies.

Not that they haven't been a little entertaining. Selywn smiled as he remembered the apoplectic rage Crabbe went through as Rodolphus reminded him that the plan needed patience. Death Eaters were never known for lack of action and the fat man almost blew a gasket. Especially since Rodolphus, knowing Crabbe would never leave Potter alive, warded him against leaving Greenstone.

To a degree, their patience had been rewarded, as Mulciber caught his prey last week. However, the Potter boy had not appeared at any of the places Rodolphus had expected him to come to. Potter had failed to visit the Burrow, Godric's Hollow, or this place as of yet.

A soft pop echoed in his ears as he heard a new arrival on the scene. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a raven haired man stride up slowly to the front stoop of the house he was watching. Selwyn could only see the back of the wizard, so he couldn't identify the man. The Death Eater stealthily followed closer to the house. Selwyn knew he had only moments as the man's hand hesitantly rose to knock on the door.

"Stupefy!"

The red light hit the man squarely in the back and he crumpled immediately. Selwyn jogged over to his victim and checked his face.

It was Harry Potter.

Exhilaration shot through him as he searched the young man and took his wand. The Death Eater then placed a stone on Potter's chest. With a quick tap on his wand, the rock was activated as a port key.

Within seconds, the unconscious Potter disappeared. Selywn looked at the house. How easy would it be to destroy all of the scum inside. However, for the plan to work all things to appear to be normal. Indiscriminate killing would scrap the Lestrange's plan, so he resisted the urge to purge the world of the werewolf spawn and the Muggle lover. With a quick glance around, Selywn disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8 A Burrow Visit

Harry's head hurt as he slowly awoke. As the fuzzy, sleep addled images began to clear up, he could hear drips of water falling to the ground somewhere in the vicinity. He tried to raise his hand to massage his head, but noticed that it was stuck. Alarm struck Harry as he quickly took note of his surroundings. He was sitting in a hard, flat back chair in the middle of what looked to be a cell.

_Or a dungeon would probably be more accurate_, Harry thought with no small amount of panic.

The bigger problem was that he couldn't move his hands or legs. The only part of his body that seemed to have any normal range of motion was his head. He blinked as he wildly tried to come up with any solution to his problem.

"Enjoy your rest, Potter?"

Harry looked over his left shoulder as three men entered the room. The middle man was a tall lanky sort, dressed in red and black robes. He had the body type that reminded Harry of a preying mantas. But, he looked oddly familiar. The other two were fairly large specimens. The one on the right was dressed totally in black with a hood obscuring his features. He stood at the door, with his hands clasped behind his back reminding Harry of a guard. The other man, in dark blue stationed himself behind Harry out of sight.

The mantas walked around the front of Harry and looked down at the captured boy with a sense of accomplishment. He quickly looked around and conjured a chair and sat down directly in front of Harry.

"I am sorry for our accommodations, Mr. Potter, but you are fairly resourceful and we didn't want you pulling off another miracle that would spoil our fun."

Harry grimaced. "Who are you?"

The man bowed his head slightly as he said, "Forgive me, I am being rude. My name is Rodolphus Lestrange." The older man grinned slightly at the look on Harry's face at his last name. "I believe you knew my wife."

Harry's eyes shut. _Just as I was finally getting used to the fact I was going to live_. He opened his eyes and stared at Lestrange with defiance.

"Small loss to the world I say."

Lestrange's eyes clouded for a brief moment and then he regained control. "I can see why you would feel joy for her demise, Potter. She was a warrior. A true fighter for the pure and noble cause of Slytherin and the Dark Lord."

"Pure and noble my arse!"

Lestrange looked at Harry with a cold look. "Nobility is a tricky thing, Potter. The side that wins a war gets to decide what is right and just, while the one who fortune failed to favor pays the price. History is written by the victors, Potter. History and truth rarely converge." Lestrange's eyes remained steady as the as he added almost accusingly, "Your side rejoiced at the fall of the Dark Lord and Bella."

After a moment Lestrange blinked and he looked away as he said, "Perhaps almost as much as my side would've rejoiced your death." Lestrange's face lost most of its hostile appearance as a grim smile took over. Finally the Death Eater's face took on a look of interest as he said, "I would like to ask you a few questions."

Harry's blood grew cold as he asked stubbornly, "Let me guess, if I fail to answer your questions you will torture and kill me, right?"

The tips of Lestrange's lips moved up in an almost grin as he said conversationally, "I must admit that would be the normal procedure, I can promise, however, that we are not going to hurt so much as a hair on your head." He paused as the grin appeared, "Well, that's not quite true…..Nott?"

With that, the big man in blue reached down and yanked a few hairs out of the back of Harry's head.

"OWWW! Damn it that hurt!"

An angry Harry looked at Lestrange who was grinning boyishly at him. Eventually the grin became laughter as he mentioned, "I imagine we could have done that while you were unconscious, but it surely was more fun this way."

The annoyance disappeared as Harry tried to grasp the reasoning for taking some of his hair. The thought chilled him as Lestrange began speaking again.

"Get that to Rabastan, Nott. Mention that we will need the potion made for tomorrow before noon." Harry heard footsteps as the big man walked out of the room.

Harry sputtered, "What potion?"

Lestrange waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter." He rose from his chair a moment to take out a very familiar wand and sat down. "It's not like we're trying to resurrect the Dark Lord with your hair, Potter." The older man chuckled again at his own joke and began to twirl the wand in his hands as Harry, hypnotically, watched him. Moments passed as Lestrange stopped the action and looked at Harry.

"This is your wand, isn't it?"

Harry just stared, refusing to answer.

Lestrange smiled, "Of course it is. It is amazing how one small piece of luck can change history, isn't it?" Lestrange shook his head in wonder. "The simple fact that your wand shared the core with the Dark Lord's wand kept you alive long enough to fulfill the prophesy." He stood up and walked over to the other man in the room and handed the wand over to him. "Of course, according to Death Eater intelligence, your wand was destroyed, wasn't it?" Harry remained silent.

The two Death Eaters stared at Harry, waiting for him to respond. But, Harry refused to play the game and again remained quiet. Lestrange smiled and softly said to the other man, "Selwyn, I believe that you need to practice a bit to make sure you can use this boy's wand."

The man in the hood nodded, "The targets we discussed, Lestrange?"

"Yes. According to Goyle they have come out of hiding."

The man left with a nod. Lestrange watched his exit for a moment then turned back to Harry with an evil smile. "Don't worry, Potter, I know how you fixed your wand. I now everything." Lestrange strode back to the chair and sat down at eye level with Harry. The smile gone and the` quiet thoughtfulness took over the older man as he regarded Harry for a moment.

"If it weren't for the loss of my dear Bella, Potter, I would almost thank you for destroying the Dark Lord." The shock on Harry's face cause Lestrange to laugh slightly. "Although I would never say this publicly, he was a fool. There were many plans that we had to hasten your demise and take total power. But, his ambition blinded him to our true cause." A fierce look took over his face. "You see, my dear boy, he was never in it for the truth of purity. No, he was only interested in obtaining power. He was arrogant, ignorant, and, in the end, a coward fearful of death."

Determination shown through the Death Eater's eyes, "You'll find that I am none of those things, Potter."

Rodolphus stood up as his face took on a harsher countenance. With a low voice he growled, "You have only delayed us, Potter. The world will turn in our favor sooner rather than later. History will be rewritten. The true criminals will be revealed."

Lestrange walked toward the doorway of the cell, he turned back to Harry, who was still stuck to the chair. "I wonder how you will react when the ones that you counted as friends look upon you as you look upon me? When the world you saved regards you as a monster, how will you react?" He turned his head to the side slightly and shrugged at Harry's shocked expression. "Do not bother to think of it, because soon you will not remember that this conversation even happened." Casually, he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Stupefy!"

**HJPHJPHJP**

The large mass of man named Vernon Dursley was never one to be inconvenienced. He could not stand waiting in any form. Whether it was at the grocery store or in traffic, being forced to wait on someone else was not something Mr. Dursley could long abide with.

For the better part of a year, he and his family had been placed in waiting. Of course it was known as 'protective custody' to make sure 'Lord Thingy' didn't kill them. He had known his good for nothing nephew was the cause of all of this. From the moment he saw him, Vernon knew that the boy was trouble. A freak of the lowest order to be sure.

Day after day during the last year, Vernon would sit doing nothing. His job gone. His house abandoned. The people guarding him would not even allow him the decency to go for a drive. Simply put he felt like a rat in a trap.

Finally, two weeks ago, he was allowed back home. The three Dursleys were back on Privet drive. Unfortunately, Vernon was having a hard time finding a job. He could not get back on at Grunnings, as it seemed they were very happy to make his sabbatical permanent. Other competing drill bit factories seemed to have little interest in Mr. Dursley as well.

So, when a knock at the front door after dinner time interrupted Vernon's train of thought, his attitude was less than polite. Dursley threw back the door and noticed a man of almost the same height as himself. The black hood over the visitor's head and black cloak however gave Vernon pause.

"What business do you have at this hour?" The fat man spat impatiently.

The man in the hood simply walked in by a shocked Vernon Dursley and headed toward the living room.

"See here, you are not welcome here!"

The man turned and pointed a wand at Dursley. The rotund man put his hands up in fear as the man in black motioned with his wand for Vernon to move away from the door. As Dursley complied, the door shut with a flick of his wand. The pair moved into the living room as Vernon's blood drained from his face as he regarded the stick pointed at him.

"Look, I don't know what your business is here…"

The man pointed the wand and said something unclear to Vernon. What was clear was the immense amount of pain that Dursley found himself in as he writhed and screamed. Suddenly, the pain stopped and Vernon's muscles began to cramp from the exertion.

A female voice yelled, "Vernon, what's wrong!"

Before Vernon could warn his wife, Petunia Dursley walked in the living room from the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the man standing in the living room. He calmly pointed his wand at Petunia.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She fell like a sack of potatoes. Vernon tried to get up to go to Petunia, but another burst of pure pain hit him as he fell down to the floor. Finally, the pain released him. As he lay there panting, the man came and stood over him. He then spoke in almost a hissing voice.

"The boy. Where is the boy?"

Vernon had known that the damned Potter kid had to be involved. "I don't know where Potter is, or I would tell you. Please let us go!"

The man slowly shook his head.

"Not Potter. Your boy."

Vernon looked shocked. "Why? I…I don't know."

"You're lying."

Vernon's body convulsed again under the magical torture. After almost a minute the spell was released and Vernon lay very still. The only movement were tears coming down his face. The man in black searched the house using a revealing spell. Satisfied that the house was empty, he turned his wand back on Vernon Dursley. As Dursley stared through teary eyes at the intruder, his vision was filled with a green light.

Then he saw no more.

**HJPHJPHJP**

Today was the day Ginny had dreaded for almost a week. Charlie had made up his mind to go back to Romania and his job. Even though it was under horrific circumstances, she had enjoyed the time with her dragon tamer brother immensely. Charlie was the only one in the family who could fly as well as she. Their conversations while hovering on brooms ranged from Quidditch to dragons to, of course, Harry.

Harry.

She gained a wistful expression as she thought of their talks regarding Harry. Charlie was probably the one brother who didn't really have a whole lot of experience with the myriad of emotions that was Harry Potter. He had once commented that Harry seemed like the 'high maintenance' type of bloke. She had laughed and thought that her brother had no idea.

The party at the Burrow had been awesome last night. Even though it was only family as Hermione was reacquainting herself with her parents, the laughter and tears flowed well into the early morning hours. Even though she loved her friends, sometimes it was nice to just hang out with family.

Now, slightly after lunch, Ginny decided to give her mum a break from washing dishes after another large and fantastic tasting lunch. Tears glistened as she thought how much she would miss her brother. But, maybe, she would visit him more after Hogwarts. The time they shared seemed to open a new chapter in their relationship as siblings. She felt in Charlie's eyes she was no longer a little girl.

She smirked as she thought if only Charlie could get the other red headed gits named 'Weasley' to realize that her life would be so much easier.

As she watched through the kitchen window, she saw Charlie give their dad a hug and shake Bill's hand. Then the second son walked toward the apparation point beyond the tree line. She noticed that Bill and her dad had wandered to the shed, _probably to hide out from their wives _she thought with some humor.

Unbidden, she thought of the word 'wife'. For as long as she could remember, she had loved the green eyed boy. When she was five, Ginny swore that she would be his wife. Meeting him had thrown her out of her crush into full blown love. He was everything Ginny had ever wanted in a man. Well, except for the simple fact that their relationship may not have the meaning for him that it did for her that is.

_Does for me that is, _she mentally corrected herself.

She fought back tears of frustration as she remembered no crying. If it wasn't meant to be, she would let it go. She loved him too much not to be at least a friend. No, their relationship was secondary to getting him back into the fold. She had to have Harry in her life in some capacity.

As she looked up she noticed that Charlie hadn't quite made it past the tree line when he met another traveler calling on the Burrow. Interested, as she knew the wards would only allow a very few select visitors, she squinted at the man in the distance. Disbelief and hope flooded her as she noticed a very familiar shape.

Her breath caught as she squealed, "Harry's here!"

**HJPHJPHJP**

From within the tree line, a dark haired, green eyed man strolled purposely towards the Burrow. He was trying not to smile as he thought of the cargo he had brought with him. Mulciber had been so good to help him carry the original Harry Potter to this destination. Of course the hero of the Wizarding World was unconscious and his memory had been modified, courtesy of Mulciber, as well. The smile finally graced his lips slightly as he thought that Potter would literally never know what had happened.

The disguise, however, was sickening. Even if it was only for an hour, he was Harry Potter. Selwyn hoped that he could avoid any reflective surface until time was up to keep from getting sick. The plan was fixed in his mind. Well, as it should be with Rodolphus Lestrange repeating all of the pertinent parts over and over again like a bloody parrot.

It was childproof simple, really. Say nothing to anyone but the girl. Ask her if he could talk to her alone. Then, in the sight of at least a few witnesses, end her existence. In and out in under sixty minutes. The sooner the better.

As the Harry-appearing-Selwyn cleared the tree line, he noticed the Dragon Weasley coming towards him. Weasley stopped. The disguised Death Eater lowered his head as he tried to sidestep the red haired obstacle, cursing the bad luck of this chance meeting in his head.

"Whoa, Harry, what's the rush?"

Selwyn knew that under no circumstances was he to get into a conversation with anyone but the girl. Any slip ups would ruin the plan. He felt Weasley's hand on his arm. As he shook the hand off, he turned to face Charlie Weasley. That this piece of scum would dare lay his hand on him, vexed Selwyn. The burly red head stared with anger at the faux Harry.

"Drop the attitude, Potter. Quit acting like an arse. You are going nowhere until you and I have a little chat."

Selwyn glared at the man with Potter's green eyes, then without a word turned away and walked with purpose toward the house. His arm was grabbed again, by Weasley turning him around. This time, Selwyn couldn't resist.

"Do not touch me, Blood Traitor!"

Weasley's eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, "You're not Harry…who are you?"

Selwyn thought quickly. He couldn't allow the Dragon Weasley to live suspecting that he wasn't Potter. Plus, Rodolphus never told him that he couldn't kill more than one Weasley. The decision was made. As quick as lightening the holly wand was drawn by the Death Eater and pointed at the chest of a flabbergasted Weasley.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Charlie Weasley's eyes never lost their surprise as he fell backwards staring unseeing at the early afternoon sun.

A high pitch scream attracted the Death Eater's attention as he noticed Ginny Weasley a few feet from the house with Potter's sidekick a few paces behind her. A quick glance told him that the eldest Weasley and the Were-Weasley were coming fast. Selwyn took careful aim at the still figure of Ginny Weasley and yelled the killing curse. The sidekick tackled the girl as the curse flew high and hit the house.

Selwyn bit back a curse in frustration at his failure to kill the girl. Time was up and now he realized that he was in escape mode. He ran back through the tree line as the curses from the Weasleys' father and the Were-Weasley echoed their steps not that far behind him. Selwyn turned and ran back to the apparation point. He heard the eldest Weasley son tell his dad, "Check on Charlie, I'll get him!"

At the apparation point, Selwyn ran past a knocked out and oblivated Harry. With a mean grin, Selwyn dropped his wand beside Harry as the Were-Weasley broke through the brush. The scarred Weasley's eyes lost focus as he pointed his wand at the Harry lying on the ground. With a nod, Selwyn disapparated as he heard Weasley yell "Stupefy!"


	9. Chapter 9 Investigation Complications

**Chapter 9-Investigation Complications**

Ron broke through the clearing where he saw his oldest brother murmuring frantically and his oldest friend laying unconscious. Ignoring his brother, Ron's eyes moved all over the scene trying to find any type of answer to what had just happened. He knew he didn't just see Harry Potter kill his brother Charlie. No, that couldn't have just happened.

Percy, George, and Arthur Weasley also came through, wands out. Although the tension released slightly as they saw Harry on the ground, all kept themselves armed. Bill had just finished his incantations and gave his father a significant look.

Percy said quietly, "So, do you think he has taken polyjuice potion?"

Bill shook his head. "No, the wards are still up."

Ron shot the scarred Weasley a quick look. "What do you mean? At your wedding all sorts of uninvited guests crashed."

Arthur, looking very old and sad said, "After that, Bill and I put our heads together. To make a long story short, around late April we were able to find another type of protection for the Burrow. Blood protection."

Percy, despite the situation, couldn't help but ask, "What type of curse?"

Bill said quietly, "Cruor Prosapia"

Percy was flabbergasted, "The 'Blood of the Family Curse?' B-B-But, that's dark magic, isn't it?"

Bill half shrugged as he said, "Only way to make certain the house was protected. All Weasleys could come and go, but unless you were keyed into the protection, you could never enter."

George was glaring at the unconscious Harry. He had not really moved or taken his eyes off of the non-Weasley since entering the clearing. Ron, noticing the look George was giving, moved slightly in between Harry and the lone twin, as he said, "Okay, then how was Harry allowed in?"

Arthur sighed as he sat down in the grass, "We decided that we needed to leave the protection on for a while longer as the Death Eaters were still loose. But, we wanted the ability for Harry and Hermione to come in and be a part of the family at their leisure. So, after the battle, Bill and Fleur were able to pick up some laundry that had Harry's and Hermione's blood on it. We connected them that night."

Ron opened and closed his mouth as he woodenly said, "So, there's no doubt this is Harry?"

Arthur shook his head sadly.

"I, for one, would like to know what the bloody hell he would like to say." George's words came with an unnatural venom.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Percy walked over to Harry and murmured, "Rennervate."

As the form before them slowly moved around, the brothers subconsciously came together with their eyes on their long time family friend. As Harry sat up, he blinked a couple of times. He then noticed the eyes of the red headed men.

Still sitting up with his hand still rubbing his head, he slowly looked around. He stood up with care as he noticed that he was on Weasley property. Very shocked that he arrived here without any conscious thought and slightly worried about the glares of the men in front of him, Harry tried to smile. He hoped that this would defuse the situation somewhat.

_Of course they're mad, I left them for over two months without a word. _

He noticed that one brother was missing. "Where's Charlie?"

At that a growl issued from George as he barreled into Harry fists a flying and screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU KILLED HIM…AFTER ALL WE DID…YOU KILLED HIM!"

Harry, totally unprepared for the attack, could barely protect himself. The brothers for a moment watched as George abused Harry. Suddenly, a louder, more feminine voice screamed, "STOP! GET OFF HIM"

Ron sighed as it looked as George wasn't about to stop. He pointed his wand at the struggling pair and said, "Expelliarmus!" At that George flew off of Harry. Arthur then stunned the boy who had become like a son to him.

Ginny was beside herself, "Daddy…"

She stopped as Arthur looked at his daughter with a fierce look she had rarely seen. "Ginerva, I know you have strong feelings for this boy, but now is not the time." He stood and silently mouthed the Patronus spell and a silver weasel floated around and then suddenly disappeared. He then looked at his children, his gaze lingering on Ron and Ginny a bit longer. "I know that there is some extenuating circumstances here, but, my son, my flesh and…." he choked on his words as he spit it out "…Charlie was murdered by Harry."

He levitated Harry Potter in front of them as he continued, "My wife has lost another son, you all have lost another brother, and, frankly, I don't give a damn about extenuating circumstances right now." He walked past a shocked Ginny Weasley and her brothers with Harry floating by.

One by one, the rest of the Weasleys followed, George slowly bending down to pick up his wand. The last two in the clearing, Ron and Ginny looked at each other. The tears running down Ron's face unnerved her somewhat, but the sadness in his eyes crushed her. She knew that her feelings were mirrored very much in his. Ron looked down to the ground as he walked by her towards the house.

Ginny dropped to her knees crying in frustration, sadness, and disbelief as she began to process the enormity of what just happened. Her life will never be the same. She will never see Charlie, never speak to him. The boy she loved was now lost forever to her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the hot summer sun.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Kingsley Shacklebolt would have never believed when he woke up that morning that events would transpire as they did. He never thought that the Weasleys would call him to pick up a murderer. A man who four different people saw kill Charlie Weasley. The real kicker was the name of the assassin.

One Harry Potter. The man who no one had seen in nine weeks had come out of hiding and killed Charlie.

Once he and the three aurors that were with him arrived at the Burrow, he faced a devastated and angry quartet of brothers. Ron Weasley, speaking to him in hushed tones, told the Minister what had happened. The others followed the conversation with bright eyes and wands still in their hands.

Kingsley had wondered where the women were, but Arthur had broached the subject by saying that Molly had taken Ginny to take care of Charlie's body. Shacklebolt heard George murmur, "She needed to be reminded of her loyalties." Ron shot his brother a glare that was returned in kind.

After placing Potter in his cell in a private wing of the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley ordered a whole battery of tests. Physical, mental, and magical evaluations were taken of Harry once they woke him up. Simply, put, Kingsley couldn't believe that Harry had disappeared for over two months only to kill a Weasley son and attempt to kill their daughter.

To Kingsley Shacklebolt, it felt like a set up.

The problem was, as he sifted through the evidence in his office, he couldn't see how Harry was innocent.

Using his former job as an auror, Kingsley knew that with the polyjuice potion and the imperius curse, eye witness accounts can be misleading. It was the other evidence that was the most damning for Harry. Kingsley could see three problems in proving that Harry was innocent.

One, the physical evidence was against the boy. It seems that Harry had not changed clothes in at least two days, maybe longer. His robes were dirty and well used, but not torn. If he was taken hostage at some point, there would either be damage to his robes, mended robes, or new robes. There was no physical abuse noticeable on Harry. Kingsley smirked as he amended, no evidence not inflicted by the Weasleys that is. It seemed far fetched that he was kidnapped by Death Eaters and not hurt at all.

Second, the only people allowed to apparate into the Burrow when the wards were functioning were Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry. Even Kingsley had to get permission to floo in. According to Bill Weasley, the wards were up. No one, even someone who was polyjuiced, could breach the property. Unless, of course, Bill was lying. But, then that would mean he was an accomplice to killing the family member he was the closest to. Which made this less likely than Harry murdering Charlie.

Third, the wand had several curses attached to it over the last two days. A couple of incidents of apparation, as many as three occurances of the Cruciatus Curse, and three uses of the Avada Kedavra Curse. This added a couple of more questions for Kingsley. Where are the other two bodies? How come Harry didn't perform any other spells during the last two days?

On the plus side, Harry's mind was shown to have a block on it. That made it likely that he wasn't aware of what he was doing when he attacked Charlie and Ginny. Kingsley grimaced as he considered this 'plus.' While it is possible that Mr. Potter's memory was modified, Shacklebolt remembered the case with a horcrux six years before. The dark object actually possessed the nearest human causing similar memory blocks as Harry was dealing with. Of course he would have to visit Dumbledore's portrait for confirmation.

Kingsley lean back in frustration. While he felt sympathy for Charlie's death, he couldn't help but think that Harry's situation was blatantly unfair. He looked up at his white ceiling as he realized the only way for Harry to not spend time in Azkaban, is to let everyone in on the secret of the horcruxes.

Allow another to know the secrets of Voldemort or allow the savior of the Wizarding world to rot in prison because of exposure to this dark magic.

Kingsley frowned as he considered that Dumbledore might not have been correct about the Avada Kedavra being able to destroy a horcrux. Maybe, the horcrux is still lodged and active inside the young man. The thought of this frankly scared the Minister of Magic. This meant that Harry might be a walking time bomb.

With a sigh, Kingsley knew that the only way he could get any answers to his questions was to talk to his newest prisoner. This was not the way he hoped his first conversation with Harry would happen. Moodily, Kingsley leaned forward and placed his hands on his desk. His plan of action was obvious to the long time former auror. He would talk to Harry, but first he needed to check some things with Dumbledore's portrait and a few important members of the Wizengamot.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A few hours after being stunned by Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter sat in a cell in the Ministry of Magic. The robes he had worn for a couple of days hung off of him as he sat on the less than adequate size bed. He was staring a hole into the floor in front of him. The damage to his face given to him by George were left alone. The Aurors had told him that the Minister had ordered a complete physical assessment, so they were to be unhealed for now.

Which didn't bother Harry at all. He had too much on his mind to worry about simple cuts and bruises. They told him what he was charged with and he couldn't believe it.

_I killed Charlie Weasley?_

_How?_

A young Auror, who was with the healers that poked and prodded him, looked at him with a bit of pity as she said kindly that the case was pretty much open and shut. But, since the accused was the one and only Harry James Potter, the Minister was hoping that there was some way to find him not guilty. Harry sighed inwardly.

He knew that Kingsley wasn't a man who was politically motivated. He knew that the man would treat him fairly and without prejudice. Harry's hands were shaking as he hoped beyond hope that the man would find him innocent in this.

Harry's eyes closed in frustration, as he reminded himself, regardless of what happens to him, Charlie will still be dead.

He leaned back against the brick that lined the back of his cell as he knew that no matter what Kingsley Shacklebolt said, he was convicted in his own mind.

As he sat there, in a type of guilt influenced meditation, he heard footsteps coming down to the level where his cell was. "The privacy afforded him was the least the Wizarding World could do," one of the Ministry employees said sarcastically as he was brought in.

He noticed the interim Minister of Magic standing in front of his cell. With the tall black man were two rugged wizards dressed in dark Auror uniforms. Harry closed his eyes as a quick sense of déjà vu attacked him. He shrugged it off as Minister Shacklebolt dismissed the two Aurors with him.

Kingsley waited until the men walked away and then conjured a chair and sat in front of the cell.

"How are you, Harry?"

Harry glared at the stupidity of the question.

Kingsley sheepishly looked down as he realized what Harry was thinking and then continued in a no nonsense tone. "It doesn't look good, Harry." The Minister looked at him sadly. "Your wand was the murder weapon, you were one of the few allowed through the Burrow wards, and no one else was found."

Shacklebolt sighed as he added, "Plus, four people, including Ron, witnessed the act."

Harry croaked, "So, you think I did it?"

Kingsley met Harry's eyes with a sad look and said, "With all the evidence I've seen, I would have to say yes."

As Kingsley watched the younger man close his eyes and tear roll down his face, he softly said, "As you know, I ordered a full battery of tests and, other than your injuries inflicted at the Burrow, there was an abnormality. It seems that there was a mental block placed on you. Do you remember what you were doing before waking up last?"

Harry's eyes shot open, "Oh, no! I was going to Andromeda Tonks' to see Teddy!"

Kingsley stood up immediately, the color drained from his face as he added this up. He had decided not to tell Harry that they had found the Cruciatus curse and the two killing curses shown on the boy's wand from Prior Incantato. In the pit of his stomach, the Minister feared that the question had been answered regarding the identities of the other two people that had been killed.

Kingsley drew his wand, turned away from the cell, and a silently sent a Patronus upstairs. He waited to compose himself as he nodded to Harry, "We'll find out about them and notify you immediately." Harry nodded once but his eyes still showed panic.

Could he have killed his godson?

"Anyway," Kingsley continued trying to keep his voice casual, "I double checked the block with Dumbledore's portrait. It seems that when Ginny was possessed by Riddle's diary there were similar blocks on her memory." Harry remembered vividly his second year and the basilisk. He also recalled that she didn't remember setting the large snake on her fellow students, including Hermione.

Then the thought hit Harry, "Does that mean the…" he stopped as he looked at the Minster with narrowed eyes.

Kingsley waved dismissively, "I know about the horcruxes, Harry. I also know that you were made into one." Shacklebolt sighed heavily, "If you're wondering if it is still living inside of you, I don't know. The few recorded times that a horcrux was placed in a living thing, the host had to die for the horcrux to die. So, regardless of the beliefs of Dumbledore, I'd say it's possible that the horcrux is alive and well inside you."

"But, I did die."

Kingsley shrugged. At the moment he wasn't sure that Harry actually died. But, he didn't want to upset the boy any more than necessary.

"So, I need to die again."

Kingsley's head shot up quickly. He assured the young man, "No, Harry, you don't."

"Why not? I have absolutely nothing to live for!" The control Harry was trying to hang on to left. He was now beginning to rant as Kingsley just stared awkwardly at the spectacle the prisoner was making of himself. Harry stood up and paced his smallish cell as he continued, "I'm a murder! I have killed at least one member of the family that took me in as one of their own! I've killed my best friend's brother, Ginny's…Ginny…" He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Who knows what I've done to my godson! I want out!"

He threw himself down on the bed in his cell shaking and breathing hard. As Kingsley stared at him trying to find the right words, "You don't want out. You want absolution."

Harry nodded jerkily as the tears rushed down his cheeks again. Kingsley looked away out of respect as he said, "I understand, but your death would be a permanent solution to an unknown problem." He sighed, hating the fact that he was watching the savior of his world break down.

Harry, through his shaking sobs, almost chanted, "I don't want this anymore. I don't care, I just want out. I should've gone on."

Kingsley watched his prisoner for a while as he organized his thoughts and tried a different tact, "I think that would be taking the easy way out." Harry looked up at the brusqueness of the Minister's voice. "If you want to pay for this, then pay for this."

Harry's sobbing slowed considerably as he considered what the Minister was saying. Softly he asked, "What do you mean?"

Kingsley stood up and leaned against the cells, "I came to talk to you about your options." He looked around, "You don't want this to be a circus with all the usual fireworks do you?" Harry shook his head mutely. Kingsley nodded, "This will be the trial of the century, it is inevitable. To be honest, there is a slight chance that you could be found innocent. Your celebrity, the fact that you ended Voldemort's existence, and, if you use the defense that the horcrux affected you, the Wizengamot might allow you to go free."

"I don't want anyone to know about…." Harry stopped as Kingsley raised his hand and nodded knowingly.

"I don't want anyone to know about the horcruxes either. But, without that knowledge, you will go to Azkaban for the rest of your life." Kingsley waited to allow that to sink in. "But, there is a third option."

Harry said nothing as he waited for the older man to continue.

Kingsley took a deep breath and said, If you plead guilty. I have permission from the Wizengamot to offer you a reduced sentence in that event." He paused for a moment, then added somewhat spitefully, "They thought it was the least they could do for ridding the world of Voldemort."

Despite himself, Harry was curious, "How long?"

"Twenty years."

Harry closed his eyes. Twenty years seemed like a long time, but was it really a just punishment for his crime. Harry shook his head. The Minister seemed to soften his expression, "Harry, in that time, we might be able to find out what happened. I don't think anyone who knows you believes that you meant for any of this to happen." He paused, "Plus, it will give you an opportunity to do the right thing by the Weasleys."

Harry shook as he digested this. After several long moments, he nodded.

Kingsley nodded as well and then said sincerely, "Listen, Harry, I'm sorry this all happened. I wish I could do something more, but right now this is it." He started for the stairs as he said, "I'm sorry we can't allow visitors on this floor, we don't want anyone to know where you're at or for that matter the existence of this holding area."

Harry laughed without mirth, "Don't worry about it, I'm not sure I can face anyone regardless."

As Kingsley began up the stairs, Harry asked quietly, "What if Voldemort comes back?"

Kingsley looked into Harry's eyes and said, "I'll kill you myself."

Harry stared back with a sense of determination.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10 Welcome Home

Chapter 10-Welcome Home

Hermione Granger noticed that lately she always seemed to close her eyes whenever she flooed. Before, the 'smartest witch of the age' had always kept her eyes wide open simply for the joy of the ride. The search for answers and the thrill of magic had always been a reason to keep her eyes wide open in all facets of her life; not simply through fireplace travel.

That changed on the night of May 2, 1998 at Hogwarts.

The green spark of the powder hitting the fireplace reminded her vividly of the flashes of green fired by the Death Eaters that evening. Killing curses lit the sky like some of the twins' best fireworks. She actually thought that she might not be able to see that type of pale green again without her gag reflex acting up.

As she closed her eyes this time, tears seemed to keep them glued even more shut. She held the parchment that contained the reason for her visit. From the safety of her eyelids, she heard rather than saw the floo sending her to the Burrow.

As Hermione stumbled briefly, she looked around the living room. In her anxious state, a part of her mind noted that all the surviving members of the red headed family, save one, were sitting in various spots around the room. She fleetingly wondered where Ginny was as her eyes found the Weasley she most wanted to see. The tallest red head stood up slowly from the couch to catch Hermione as she flew into his arms and began to cry unashamedly.

"Ron, oh Ron, I'm so..so...sorry...Ron..." Hermione stuttered as the two held each other for several moments. Eventually, the brown haired girl looked around. The unusual silence during her embrace broke her heart. This was a family that was built on love and laughter. At the moment, however, it felt like all of the life in this house had been sucked out. Hermione went around and offered her condolences and comfort to every one sitting in the room. Most were quick hugs and silent whispers. However, when she reached Molly, she was enveloped in a crushingly tight hug that lasted for minutes as the older lady sobbed on her shoulder.

Eventually, she found her way back to sit by Ron on the couch as his previous couch mate, Percy, conjoured a flatback chair to sit in. For moments, silence continued to prevail. Hermione knew that she should say something. Using her Gryffindor courage, she siad, "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Words..." Her courage fell as she saw Arthur's immeasurably sad face and Molly's tear tracked cheeks. Ron pulled her in a side to side hug as she layed her head on his shoulder. Again, silence reigned.

Eventually, Hermione gently asked,"You know that Harry couldn't have done this."

"He did it."

She looked at Ron in disbelief. He met her eyes mournfully. "Bill caught him before he could get away." Ron noticed that she still looked at him like he was crazy. With a silent question to his dad, he received a nod in return. "The wards were only set for family and two others."

"Who were the two others? Maybe they did it." The logic of her brain seemed a step behind her questions as her eyes got wide as Ron shot her an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh, Harry and I are the the others." Hermione quietly concluded. "What was the charm used? Maybe the wards were inneffective."

A growl from Bill got Hermione's attention as he said a bit forcefully, "Do you really think that wasn't the first thing I checked?"

Hermione blanched as Rond defended her, "Bill you don't have any reason..."

"I do if she's going to ask stupid questions."

Hermione's fear began to be replaced by anger. She lived her life to prove she was as intelligent if not more so, than everyone else. She looked at Bill and stated, "I'd believe that the wards were down a lot easier than I would believe Harry killed anyone, much less Charlie!"

"Oh, shut up Miss Can't Be Wrong!" Bill was livid. Hermione's face paled.

"Bill..." Ron warned glaring at his brother.

"No, she wasn't there. She didn't see Potter kill our brother. Charlie didn't even have his wand out, Hermione!" Bill had stood up and was now almost yelling. Ron stood between him and his girlfriend and was pushing his older brother back. "Do you know that if Ron hadn't had pushed Ginny to the ground she would be dead too? Does that even matter to you? Hell, we could all be dead as long as your precious Harry is okay?"

"That's enough, Bill!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as the boys all stood up and got between the scarred Weasley and the shell shocked Hermione. The tears streamed down the younger lady's face at this outburst. Bill took a moment and then stormed out of the room and out of the house. Percy gave Hermione an apologetic look and took after him.

As the family sat back down, Arthur said quietly, "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's been very tough for everyone."

She nodded her head in understanding as she tried to get her breath and composure back. "That's okay," she said shakily, "but I just can't believe that Harry is capable of something like this."

Ron nodded, "I wouldn't have either, but I was there. He was stunned aft..." he took a deep steadying breath and continued, "...after, and I was only a few meters behind Bill when he stunned him. It was Harry, not some one else on polyjuice."

"What if he was left there..."

"Nope." George broke in. "Bill was too close to Potter. He would've heard or seen somebody apparating out. Plus, with the wards set up the way they are, it couldn't be anyone else but him..." He looked at Hermione darkly before adding, "...or you."

Arthur explained to Hermione more in detail what the family wards were. She had mixed feelings of joy that the Weasleys thought of her as family and of anger for the invasion of privacy. She took a deep breath and decided to forget the anger. It was a sweet gesture in all actuallity.

This information, however, caused a bigger problem. One that she knew was bad for Harry's case. The bigger question to Hermione, though, was what was Harry's motive? She looked at Ron and asked him softly, "Why would he do it, though? It makes no sense."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but Shacklebolt thinks it has to do with the horcrux."

Her eyes widened. "But, the horcrux is gone."

"Well, as they can't see the bloody thing, they can't really say for sure that it's gone. All we have is Dumbledore's portrait. But, I have to admit, it's the only thing that makes sense," George replied.

Hermione couldn't believe it. "He's had the horcrux in him for almost all of his life. If this is true, how come this hasn't happened before?"

Ron licked his dry lips as he said quietly, "Do you remember destroying the horcrux in the chamber? The way it screamed and tried to do anything to protect itself?" Hermione nodded. "The same thing happened the day I found my way back to you guys. I destroyed the locket with the sword...and it said things...affected me."

He looked down.

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the way we believe it happened, the horcrux felt threatened and took over Harry. I mean, the guy was different before he hid out for two months. Maybe he fought it off for so long, it wore him out." Ron looked as if he was holding back a flood of emotion.

"But, that means he didn't mean to do it!" Hermione reasoned.

Ron nodded. "But, it won't matter."

"What!" Hermione exploded. "What do you mean it won't matter? He didn't mean for any of this to happen? There was no intent! That has to account for something!"

Ron couldn't answer, but Arthur answered. "Kinglsey owled me that Harry has accepted a plea for twenty years in Azkaban for an admission of guilt."

"Why...why.." Hermione felt blindsided.

George stared at her with hard eyes as he said, "Are you saying the thing that bothers you most is that Potter is going to Azkaban for twenty years? What about Charlie? He is never coming home again! He's ..."

Hermione's eyes flashed as her sadness turned to anger. "That's not what I'm saying, George! I'm saying Harry was possessed. He didn't do it!"

"Well, screw me with Riddle's wand then, Granger!" George spat. "So, he kills our brother and gets to say, 'Oops, bloody sorry about that ol' Chap,' and everything is normal?"

"Ginny was possessed and unleashed a monster. Everything went back to normal once it was proven. She could've killed loads of people. In fact some were almost killed including me!"

"STOP!" Arthur bellowed.

The shouting match stopped as the head of the house commanded, but Hermione and George glared daggers at each other. Arthur quietly observed, "It was a different set of circumstances with Ginny, Hermione."

"How?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

A voice on the stairway asked, "Yes, Daddy, how is was it different?"

All eyes looked at Ginny as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Her eyes red and she seemed almost wooden inside. Hermione was regretful as she said, "Ginny, I'm sorry...I sh..." She stopped as Ginny waved away her apology.

"Don't apologize, Hermione, I've been wondering that myself, actually." She sat on the bottom step and looked pointedly at Arthur, "The question is, Daddy, why does Harry to have pay for being possessed while I didn't?"

All eyes turned to Arthur. But, George answered.

"It is a bit obvious, isn't it? You didn't kill anyone."

"Not for lack of trying, George." Ginny said without glancing away from her father, "Please answer the question, Daddy."

Arthur looked pained as he stared at his daughter. "For many reasons. But first and foremost, you're my daughter and I will protect you always. Even if Dumbledore hadn't agreed, I would've given everything up to make sure you never would set foot in that evil place."

"Who will protect Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft.

Arthur stared briefly as he said with the utmost sadness and helplessness, "I don't know, Hon. But, no matter how much I wish I could, I'm afraid in this case, I can't."

Ginny nodded slightly as she almost expected that answer. Percy's voice from the kitchen door floated quietly to the inhabitants of the living room. "Ginny, I know what the difference is between yours and Harry's situation."

Eyes darted as Percy came back in the house. "Bill left, by the way," he said as an afterthought as he looked towards his sister.

"Yes, Percy?" Ginny asked.

"I believe that in your case, the horcrux could be removed and destroyed. Once it was separated from your presence, there was no repercussions. With Harry, however, the horcrux can't be removed. So, this makes him a ..." He looked apologetically at Hermione, "...a deadly menace."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly then nodded. Then she turned around to walk back to her room. "Ginny?" She turned to Percy again. "I'm sorry..." He stopped as he considered each thing he felt he owed an apology for. Finally, he shrugged and added, "...for everything."

Ginny met her formely estranged brother's eyes. After a moment, she nodded her acceptance and went back to her room.

Hermione stood up. "I am, again, truly sorry. But, I need to see Harry."

Ron stood up, unsure whether or not he should go. Instead he settled for, "I'll walk you out."

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, "I"m sorry, Hermione, but the owl that Kingsley sent also told me that Harry was being moved to Azkaban right away."

She looked at him with shock and anger, "Already?" Arthur nodded. Hermione closed her eyes to combat her frustration. "Well, then how can I get permission to see him Azkaban."

Arthur quietly said, "You can go during visiting days."

"When is the next one?"

"Christmas eve."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry fell down as he was apparated into the island. His eyes closed as the deafening sound of the North Sea filled the air. As the two aurors that were with him helped him stand, Harry took in the sight of the prison before him. Azkaban was a gray, triangled form stretching high in the sky in front of him. The salt from the sea stung the air; as did a sense of hopelessness. Despite the darkness, the whitecaps of the waves were easily seen as they slapped the sides of the seawall.

The two Aurors helped him as walked slowly toward the large building. Harry's sense of foreboding cascaded through him as he wondered fleetingly, _Why did they ever need the dementors_? This place looked the part of a Hell on earth. From the dingy walls of the prison to the isolation of the location, Harry knew that being sent here was punishment enough for pretty much any crime without the added company of dementors.

Through a large oval double gate they advanced. The gray steel looked to be rusted and corroded over the years. The squeal of the gate was unnerving as the other sights and sounds he had experienced in this glorified dungeon. Then he noticed the words above. A new sense of unease flowed through him.

**BEHIND THESE GATES, INMATE, YOU SHALL FIND,**

**THAT YOUR ONLY COMPANION IS THE PASSING OFTIME.**

With a shudder, a realization hit Harry.

He was home.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The werewolf was frustrated.

He had killed everyone in the house, but the sealing curse would not let him leave and hunt more. He paced. The smell of blood still on his snout, both irritating and inspiring him. Anger continued to build as the wolf began tearing through the house.

Family photos were destroyed quickly. The final work of a child dead and buried lay in tatters on the floor. The wolf stepped on a small disfigured victim. A voice in the head of the monster laughed at the idea of dealing death to a child so slight. That the lad tried to fight the werewolf was comical and had made his demise so much more satisfying to the fiend. His parents' corpses lay in the kitchen as they were caught helpless and unaware. The demolishing of the physical parts of the house continued as the werewolf tried to quench its need to destroy anything and everything.

Eventually, the moon set and the wolf became a man. He looked in satisfaction upon the distruction he had wrought. The muggles were torn into pieces. The mudblood would now be joined with his brother who had died months ago.

Fenrir Greyback took out his wand and began the process of unsealing the house. As he did, he noticed one picture on the wall that escaped the wrath of his furry doppleganger. A picture of Harry Potter.

He walked over to it and looked at the writing on it.

Nice Picture, Colin.

Harry.

A nasty grimace took over Greyback's face as he tore the picture off the wall and broke it over his knee. The memory of having the 'Chosen One' and his friends in his grasp only for them to escape mocked him. Greyback remembered just how much he had looked forward to ripping out the throat of Potter's little girlfriend at Malfoy Manor. The grimace left his scarred face to be replaced with a smile. Potter's pet mudblood would be his. Yes, Greyback and the Granger girl would dance again.

With a pop, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Contemplating The Future

Chapter 11-Contemplating the Future

The darkness of Greenstone Manor's formal dining area did not dispel the happiness in Rodolphus Lestrange's heart. The lanky former Death Eater had done something that not even the Dark Lord had managed to accomplish.

Neutralize Harry Potter.

The fact that it hadn't gone strictly to plan did not deter the celebratory mood the eldest Lestrange was in at the moment. Rodolphus knew that the effect of Potter's incarceration would've been much more extreme if Potter was pondering causing the death of his one time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. However, the death of her brother would have to suffice. The result was far better than Rodolphus could have ever hoped.

Twenty years in Azkaban!

Not that he would live long enough to spend that much time in the hell hole.

Rodolphus looked around the room at the faces in front of him. He noticed that Nott's face was cautiously impassive. To his right, Crabbe had a look that was bordering on impatience and exasperation. Rodolphus grimaced at the man's lack of control. The others around the table had looks of giddy excitement or, at least relief, with the possible exception of Selwyn.

The hooded cloak and guarded eyes of the man hid all emotion from Rodolphus. It was a quality that irked Lestrange slightly. The annoyance lightened as Rodolphus thought of what will have to happen later tonight. He was even able to grin politely at his hooded killer as he contemplated with some sadness what Selwyn's fate would ultimately be. He shook the image from his mind as he raised his hands to try to gain the attention of the men in front of him.

The noise level dropped as each face looked upon the creator of the plan that got Potter. Rodolphus waited a moment longer as the silence took hold of the Greenstone dining room. Then, with a large smile on his face he threw down on the dining table a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ headline from the morning.

**Boy Who Conquered, Convicted!**

**In a Fit of Anger, Potter Murders Best Friend's Brother!**

Rodolphus allowed a bit of cheerful celebration before he asked for silence again. Then, began to speak.

"Friends, we have accomplished our first goal. We have done what others have failed to do. The beginning of the end of this idiotic Mudblood-led rebellion is at hand." Affirming nods mimicked up and down the long green table. "Now, we begin the next part of the plan."

"The death of Potter!"

Crabbe's interruption annoyed Lestrange. Damn, he hated interruptions. He glared at the fat man and with a great deal of control replied, "No. We are still but a small force. Killing Potter would only alert those fools in the Ministry of our existence. The power we possess at this time cannot endure much attention."

"We have Potter in chains! Helpless! Why can't we finish him?" Crabbe raged.

It was Nott that spoke this time, "Use your head, Crabbe! We don't have enough people here to launch a proper raid, much less an attack of Azkaban."

"Precisely, Nott," Rodolphus smoothly regained control of the conversation. He paced around the table as he looked to be in thought. Inside he reveled in the route the discussion was taking, after a bit, he leaned against the back of the chair his brother was in. A subtle gesture that showed Lestrange solidarity. "We need to gain allies."

"How do we do that and remain in the shadows?" Mulciber asked.

"Through Goyle and Nott." Rabastan said quickly. At the look of confusion on the Goyle's face, Rabastan clarified. "Actually, through your children. Your son and Nott's boy are still in school, correct?" After a quick nod of confirmation from each, the younger Lestrange continued, "Both of them are in a prime location to survey and bring forth sympathetic Slytherins to our cause."

Rodolphus chuckled at his brother. Both at the idea of using a moron like Goyle's son and the necessary evil of having to depend on such a weak link. The brothers had talked long and hard to find ways around this, but realized that there was not a better solution. Young Gregory Goyle was needed. Of course, hopefully Nott's boy, Theodore would be there to save the situation if there were mistakes.

"Do you think that your boys can do what we ask?" Rodolphus queried looking at Goyle and Nott.

Nott immediately bowed his head once. Goyle thought for a moment, before nodding curtly. With a smile, Rodolphus gave his thanks. As an afterthought the eldest Lestrange asked quietly to Goyle, "Is Gregory a friend still of Draco Malfoy?"

Goyle looked angered as he said, "We have not spoken with nor wish to speak with the Malfoys. When we see them next, they will die."

Rodolphus almost rolled his eyes at Goyle trying to talk tough. But, at least the attitude was one that he had hoped for. The lanky former Death Eater stated to the eldest Goyle, "I may wish your son to make contact with the young Malfoy." His eyes almost sparkled with malevolence as mentioned, "You might call the meeting as a way for Gregory to pay his last respects to young Draco."

Goyle looked confused, but shrugged as Rodolphus went on, "Another vital task is to find a way to meet with Fenrir Greyback." A couple of snorts echoed in the hall at the idea of the werewolf joining them. Rodolphus looked put out, "I realize that he is not a proper wizard, but I have to admit I am a bit of a fan of his recent undertakings. His work with the Creeveys and the Browns was a homicidal work of art. He could make a fearsome ally, regardless of our reservations on his condition."

He stared at the hooded Selwyn. "You of everyone was the closest to Greyback in this room, will you see if he would be swayed to join us?"

Selwyn with a hiss said, "Greyback trusts nobody, I don't see how I could persuade him."

"All I ask is you try," Rodolphus said kindly.

"Where would I look?"

"After the meeting, we'll retire to my room and I'll give you the latest information I have on where he is."

Rabastan joked, "Do try to at least to make sure you talk to the right Greyback."

Selwyn turned to the Rabastan, "What do you mean by that Lestrange?" He softly said with a hint of anger.

Rabastan smirked, "Well the last time we sent you after a specific person, you killed not only the wrong person but the wrong gender. Alas, I suppose we have our dear old Hogwarts to blame for not teaching poor Selwyn here anatomy instead of astronomy." He said with mock sadness.

Selwyn stiffened as the laughter of the others echoed.

Rodolphus shot Rabastan a warning look as he said, "Selwyn, don't mind my brother, we have important matters to discuss." With a look to the others who were still chuckling, "If that is all, we will meet again in four days. Remember, stay out of sight and out of mind." He favored Goyle and Nott a look each as he said, "Please bring your boys when we return, we have much to discuss."

The lanky man motioned for Selwyn to follow as they left the dining room. The quick trip to Rodolphus' bedroom was made in silence as Rodolphus stepped aside to allow Selwyn to enter the room first. The hooded Death Eater did not notice Lestrange take out his wand as he passed. As the door shut, Selwyn was surprised to hear a spell muttered very softly.

"Expelliarmus!"

Selwyn's wand shot from its holster into the waiting hands of Rodolphus as Lestrange favored a predatory glance at the unarmed man. He then cast two more spells in quick succession.

"Muffiato"

"Incarcerous!"

Soon Selwyn found himself on the floor tied up and helpless. His hood fell off of his face as he looked up in a mixture of rage and shock. "What are you doing?" He almost shouted.

Rodolphus walked over to a chair and sat down as he regarded his prisoner. It was seriously the first time he had ever saw Selwyn's face. The dark blue eyes that sat high on the thin, hatchet face stared out at him in ill disguised animosity. Rodolphus noticed, with his limited legilimency that the man was not at all fearful, just irate.

Interesting.

"My dear Selwyn, I have decided that your services are no longer required."

Selwyn asked calmly, "What about Greyback?"

The ever present grin of Rodolphus was there when he said, "I am a fan, but I'd rather he be out there causing havoc and taking the attention away from the rest of us." The smile grew as he said, "The rest of us that will be alive after tonight that is."

"You slimy, toad loving..."

With a quick silencing spell, Lestrange cut off the rest of the sentence. He then leaned back while still observing his victim. "I know that your confused, but that is no reason for rudeness. Besides, Selwyn, don't worry, I'll alleviate your concerns momentarily." He looked down at his wand and casually wiped down a spot as he spoke, "I assume you have heard of the Elder Wand?"

Selwyn glared in confusion. Rodolphus sighed in exasperation. "I know you can't say anything you can nod or shake your head for Morgana's sake. So, again, have you heard of the Elder Wand?"

Selwyn nodded reluctantly.

"The Wand of Destiny...The Deathstick...all of those cute little names. But, simply it is the unbeatable wand. Did you know that Potter was the possessor of it?"

The confusion lifted from Selwyn slightly. But, it didn't add up. The tales he had heard suggested to own the wand you had to kill the previous owner.

Rodolphus, reading his victim's thoughts mentioned,"I know, you're thinking that Potter would not have the stomach to kill, but it turns out you only have to disarm the owner to become the Master of the Elder Wand. I had a long chat with our Imperiused Weasley. He confirmed that Dumbledore owned its allegiance before Draco Malfoy disarmed him in the tower."

Selwyn was pretty sure he didn't like where this was headed.

"Then, you may have heard, Draco was disarmed by Potter. Can you guess who owned the Elder Wand next?"

Selwyn's eyes flashed a storm of emotions as Rodolphus chuckled.

"Yes, you are correct. You were the Master of the Elder Wand." He smiled as he held out Selwyn's captured wand. "Well, you were until about a minute ago." His smile seemed to hold some regret as he continued speaking almost like he was talking to himself.

"Unfortunately, I had to act now knowing your talents for trouble making. Even though I cannot receive my destiny until our little group is more powerful, what would have happened if you lost a duel before it was time for me to get the wand?" He sighed. "It's too bad, Selwyn. I like you. You would've been a great asset to the cause of Slytherin. But, you do understand that I cannot let you live, correct?"

Rodolphus eyebrow rose as he pondered the condemned man. Still, no fear. Damn, such a waste.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Selwyn's body, still bound by magical rope, slumped to the floor. Taking a page from Barty Crouch, Jr., Rodolphus transfigured the corpse into a bone.

A bone that would eventually end up somewhere in the middle of the British Channel.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HP((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**(

This was certainly not Sirius Black's Azkaban.

Well, some of the amenities remained the same according to Sirius' description. A hard, uneven stone floor ran throughout the living quarters. The roof still was made from an almost black, rock substance and was not horribly tall. Even with Harry's slightly smaller than six foot height, it was pretty much a constant headache for Voldemort's victor whenever he stood up without thought. The bed also was exactly the same as well; in that it did not exist. The worst continued Azkaban tradition, in Harry's opinion, had to be the dingy, drab decor of the prison. Light never showed and therefore the passing of the day never registered to the inhabitants.

It gave the impression of time standing still.

The changes though were rather noticeable. Gone were the dementors; the soul sucking wraiths that plagued every man and woman that visited or lived on Azkaban Island. Not that this was now a vacation spot, but at least Harry did not have to replay his mum's last moments on earth daily.

Besides, he had plenty other brand new hits for his own private library of horrors.

Also, as the auror that brought him in mentioned, he was a celebrity. They were not going to put him around the Death Eaters that were wiling away eternity. Fortunately, he was not going to hear their screams and pleas for mercy. That their nightmares would not echo in his head.

Which was fine, because his own nightmares were bad enough.

The problem was that Harry rarely would have contact with humans. If the past week was any indication, the guards of Azkaban's behavior would indicate that there would no human interaction and very little human observation for the remainder of his time here.

Harry found that to be very troubling.

At first, Harry really didn't want to face anyone. Shame at his actions, even though they were obviously not his own, radiated through him like a shock wave almost randomly. But, he needed someone to talk to him. No one, other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, had visited him.

Not that Harry could truly blame them. I mean really, who would visit him?

Ginny? Just her name caused his heart to clinch up in mid beat. Could she really forget that his body cursed her brother to the grave? That he cast death in her direction? He sadly had to admit that he probably would never see her face again, even if he survived the next twenty years. Of course, the memory of her face would be what he thought of each time he slept, as a last image before the night terrors took hold.

Ron? His face as George attacked Harry, told the incarcerated hero everything he needed to know. He had looked on in interest and, seemingly, with satisfaction on the beating Harry was receiving. Harry wondered at the time why, but as Charlie's fate was revealed, it made sense.

With misery, he felt he could pretty much add the rest of the Weasleys in with Ginny and Ron. The same reasons applied to them even more, as they had less of a relationship with Harry. Sure they were family, but, not really. Harry knew that when it came down to it, blood always won out.

That's part of the reason he had always felt alone. He was the last Potter.

Hermione? Surely she wouldn't throw away their friendship. After all they had been through, she had to know his heart. Harry sighed as he why she hadn't come. She probably was researching horcruxes and comforting Ron. He had lost his brother after all.

_And you killed him_.

He took his glasses off as her rubbed his nose. His train of thought kept running in the same circles.

He didn't even have the Dursleys anymore. He felt relieved when Minister Shacklebolt had told him that Teddy and Mrs. Tonks were fine. The relief did fade when he found that the Dursleys, with the exception of Dudley, had died by magical means. The attacks found on the Dursleys matched his wand, but, there would be no time added for circumstantial evidence.

The agreement for twenty years would remain.

The sick, twisted thing is that he actually spent two months seeking solitude. Now, it was mandated by the Ministry that Harry Potter will get some serious alone time. _Forget two months, try twenty years on for size_. The irony of the situation did not elude Harry Potter.

As the newest prisoner of Azkaban remained in a seated position, leaning against an inside wall, he stared at the last obvious change to the cells of his new home. The typical bars, a sign of pretty much every detention facility in the world, were replaced. Seemingly by nothing, however the aurors that brought him in warned him of the 'invisible' door. It was a type of ward called the _tormenta arma, _or shield of torture. They warned him that to touch the space would cause a type of pain similar to the cruciates curse. He 'kindly' told of a prisoner who had tried to walk through the shield.

He died a rather painful death.

Harry grimaced, as he thought of how that wouldn't be the easiest death in the world. But, _the horcrux would for sure be destroyed_, he thought rebelliously. He shook his head to get the idea out of his head. It had only been a week since he promised Shacklebolt that he wouldn't take the easy way out and right now the only thing he had left was his word.

So, for the moment, Harry would sit, until time ended or someone graciously allowed him to walk out of this pit. He wondered off hand which would actually drive him insane the quickest, the boredom or his past catching up with him at night. Harry turned and looked behind him at the stone wall. He saw some scratches here and there and he had an idea.

Maybe I can stay sane by facing my demons, he reasoned.

The only thing was he needed a small stone. He closed his eyes as he dismissed the thought soon after processing it. Harry knew that the guards would have taken every thing out of the cell, including unused rocks. He never knew that a stone laying across the room from him fit his requirements. Harry never noticed as it flew towards him. He never even heard it as it landed softly by his right hand on the stone. Within a couple of minutes, he moved his right hand and felt the rough surface of the stone.

A look of surprise filled his face as Harry grasped the stone. Then he turned towards the wall and inscribed three letters on the back wall of his cell.

RIP

Then he sat and thought. _Who should be first_? After a moment he added two sets of initials.

JP + LP

The rock clattered to the floor as he looked upon his crude memorial. _It's fitting_, he thought, _it all started with their sacrifice outside of this abyss_. He leaned back against the wall and spent the day thinking about his parents, James and Lily Potter.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HP(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Charlie's funeral had been two weeks ago and the Burrow was still in a state of emotional trauma. Hermione, after the big blow up the night of Charlie's death, had tried to avoid George and Bill during her time at the Weasley home. Hermione could have sworn that she heard the word, "Traitor," muttered by Bill as he gazed upon her. Despite the frosty attitude of some of the family, she wanted to be there for her best friend and current boyfriend, Ron. However, the Burrow wasn't the same loving place.

The place had a pall over it that was almost visible.

Hermione had visited every day, sometimes staying the night in the twins' old room. Her usual sleeping arrangement was changed as she found that Ginny demanded total privacy. Ginny's presence in the Burrow was almost non existent. She lived there, ate, but never contributed in conversations with the family much less Hermione. She floated in and out of rooms without acknowledging anyone. The horrific state of the Weasleys' psyche was evidence as no one really questioned her.

Hermione was worried, though and had mentioned it several times to Ron. But even he had no idea how to approach her. In fact, he had tried several times only to find a stony silence and a bat bogey waiting on him. The couple decided to let her come to them in her own way.

Arthur and Molly Weasley also showed ill effects to the summer happenings.

Arthur took to spending more and more time at work. Minister Shacklebolt had leaned on the Weasley patriarch in a major way in hopes of rebuilding the infrastructure of the Ministry. For the first and only time in his life, Arthur had placed work over family. Hermione sensed it was from a guilt induced rationale that if he couldn't protect his family, maybe he could do something for the wizarding world. She had noticed from the few family dinners she attended that Arthur had a hard time looking his daughter in the eyes. In fact, he spent much of the dinners glancing at places where Fred or Charlie would be sitting.

Molly, for her part, seemed to be broken. She stayed in bed longer in the morning and roamed the house like a specter; never speaking unless spoken to. Hermione, on more than one occasion had walked in on Molly crying softly in the kitchen during the night. Once she had tried to speak to her, but Molly quietly apologized for her fatigue and then whisked off to bed.

Ron, from the outside, seemed to be holding up a little better. But, Hermione knew that he was trying to be strong for her. She noticed the moments where he rose quickly to anger over trivial instances, then feel large amounts of remorse later. The rage was there, but he had tried to keep it bottled up . Hermione knew that at some point it was going to overflow and she hoped she could help him when it did.

Hermione also had another project in addition to trying to be there for the Weasleys. In other words, finding any way to help one Harry Potter. She had not found any books that regarded horcruxes in any more detail than the ones she had brought on the hunt. She hoped in a few of weeks, when she returned to Hogwarts, she would find something that would help her case. Mainly, how can a horcrux be taken out of a living organism without causing death. She had already researched her other books, but could find no definite solution to that dilemma.

Of course she also knew that there was another issue that would arise if the horcrux in Harry truly had been destroyed. Mainly, the matter of how his alleged murder could be explained as he was in an area that only he and a few others could be in. Not to mention that it occurred in front of four very credible witnesses. But, she would cross that bridge when she got there. Her main concern was to take away the fear that Harry would be possessed by a horcrux for the rest of his life and therefore be unsafe to society.

The one book, which she was reading currently, dealt with Harry's new home. She had picked up _Azkaban: An Account_ from Flourish and Blotts last week. While Ron had decided to take a trip to visit George this afternoon, Hermione took the opportunity to find her favorite reading place at the Burrow, a tree overlooking the pond.

She never knew she was being watched.

As engrossed as she was in her subject, Hermione failed to notice the quiet footsteps making their way to her position behind a tree. Her first hint of company didn't register until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wha-...Ginny?"

A ghost of a smile shown on the face of the redhead as she noticed her bookworm of a friend trying to hide the title of the book. Unbidden, Ginny sat down facing the pond as Hermione continued to get her breath back after the fright. Soon she sat down beside Ginny. Both girls staring out at the pond in front of them; the tension filling the air. Hermione wanted to ask her all sorts of questions, but decided to heed her boyfriend's advice and let Ginny start.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much company, Hermione."

The dull voice from the redhead was common for her lately whenever she had deemed to speak. The actual starting of a conversation was not so common. Hermione decided to ease into the discussion at the pace her friend was setting.

"It's not like you haven't had a good reason."

Ginny looked out at the pond and abruptly observed, "Have you ever wondered why two gorgeous, intelligent ladies such as ourselves are stuck in love with a convicted murderer and Ron."

Hermione, at that pronouncement, gaped fish-like at her red headed friend.

Ginny for her part, faked a very large sigh, "I think I feel more sorry for you, Hermione."

The weirdness of this talk threw Hermione quite a bit. The steady stare Ginny gave her pause. For the past three weeks, this girl had been in a self induced isolation. Then, out of the blue, she throws out this...inappropriate...and...very Ginny-like comment. Hermione couldn't help herself, she started laughing for what felt like the first time in months. After a moment, Ginny joined her. The two friends laughed for minutes at the silliness, the sadness, and the sickness of the situation they found themselves in.

Ginny regained her composure first and said shakily, "I mean after all, Harry will get out someday, but my brother will always be a ginormous prat!"

This started a new wave of laughter as the two girls began to roll around on the grass. Muscles not used in at least several weeks got a workout as the laughter echoed across the pond.

Eventually, the laughter slowed to a stop and the seriousness of their lives began to infiltrate their mirth and the mood grew more somber. Finally, Ginny asked Hermione, "So, what've you been up to?"

Hermione looked away and said, "Oh, you know trying to be there for Ron, studying for my NEWT year...that sort of thing."

She noticed a fiery look on her companion's eyes, "That better not be all you've been doing, Hermione Granger."

A look of contrition filled Hermione's eyes as she replied, "I wasn't sure if it would be proper to...you know."

"Help get Harry out of Azkaban?"

Hermione finally looked at Ginny as she nodded and added, "I mean after..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Charlie?"

Again, Hermione nodded her head.

Ginny looked out in the distance, not really seeing anything. The water rippling by the faint breeze, the distant sounds of the birds, even the bugs flying around the pond were unseen as she thought about what she needed to say.

"You know, Hermione, I wish I could say I didn't see it all happen. Merlin, I wish that I could obliviate the memory of that day out of my brain. The look on Harry's face...Charlie falling...the sound of the curse as it went over my head." There were tears on the youngest Weasleys face, but she refused to give into it. A determination showed in her face as she continued now looking at her friend. "But, I can't. I don't know what will happen in the future. I know it's likely that my hopes of a life with Harry isn't going to happen; mainly because those images I can't get out of my head.

But, damn it, he doesn't deserve this any more than I did in my first year!"

"You didn't deserve Azkaban, Ginny. I'm so sorry that I even mentioned it to your Dad. I was just mad and hurt and I needed somebody to be on my side."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands as she said earnestly, "I'm on your side in this. Don't think for a minute I'm not. Just because what I saw what think my life should've been die on my front lawn, doesn't mean that I am going to abandon Harry."

Hermione asked quietly, "What about your family?"

The question gave Ginny pause, then she responded, "If you wonder whether or not they'll help us, I would imagine they won't. At least not for now. Fred was a surprise, but this was a shock.

"After all he's done for the family?"

Ginny stared at Hermione. Hermione flinched the look as she felt she might have crossed a line. Ginny looked away and then said, "Yes, he's done a bunch for the family. Don't think for one minute that Mum or Dad have forgotten it either. But, watching him kill...watching Charlie die was ...well, terrifying. I know I never felt more helpless in my life. I can't imagine as parents what that must feel like. As a sister, it was horrific."

After a moment, Ginny glanced back at Hermione and related, "If I were you, I wouldn't mention to George about what Harry has done for him. He will blow a gasket and scream how money doesn't compare to his brothers not walking around."

"Oh." Hermione realized that was close. She knew that she needed to continue to think before speaking or risk the loss of the trust this family had in her. If Hermione was going to make a difference, she had to play both sides as it were. She hated this spot, in the middle between Ron and his family against her best friend, Harry. As an honest person, she hated sneaking around to find evidence to help Harry. But, Hermione swore, she would be woman enough to keep both Ron and Harry in her life. At least, she felt, she had Ginny.

"So, Hermione, what have you found out?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look at the book, _Azkaban: An Account_, before she went on about her findings and strategy. Ginny nodded absently about Hermione thinking the first step was to prove the horcrux was out of the body and then move to proving something else caused the action.

"Hermione, Do you really think the horcrux is gone?"

Hermione nodded, but added, "I don't know anything for sure, but Dumbledore believed it and when in doubt, I've found always assume Dumbledore is right."

"Then why would he kill Charlie?"

Hermione looked at her friend with compassion as she said, "I don't know. There has to be something that happened that caused it. Harry obviously wouldn't kill Charlie, or anyone if he were in his right mind."

"My question has always been, why send Harry to jail when he was possessed just like me? Can't we use that as a way to get him out of prison? I mean it is like an imperious curse?"

Hermione sighed. "To be honest, I talked to the Minister the next day." She glanced over at Ginny guiltily, as she added, "Actually, he talked, I yelled. I brought that point up specifically. He told me that if the Wizengamot suspected that Harry had a horcrux in his body. They would order his death to make sure the horcrux was destroyed with regrets.

"So, Minsiter Shacklebolt decided that convincing Harry to plead guilty at the reduced sentence would buy some time."

"Yeah, twenty bleeding years worth of time," Ginny muttered.

"I know he was putting me off with the excuse. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he believes Harry is a dangerous unknown and that the horcrux is still inside him."

"No doubt, do you remember the looks him and Bill were giving?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny thumbed through the Azkaban book and asked, "Has this helped?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. All it's done is prove that Mr. Weasley was telling the truth that I can only visit Christmas Day. 'Family may visit once a month, but all others may visit only Christmas Day' according to Azkaban rules. That means the only visitor he can have until then is Dudley Dursely."

"Like he would go."

"Especially now."

Hermione went on as she said, "I asked for an exception, but was told, again, with regrets that there were no exceptions."

"Figures," Ginny commented.

"The only thing that it has told me of any use is the current treatment of inmates in Azkaban. It's...well...it's..." Hermione was lost for words.

Ginny nodded as she understood what her friend couldn't say.

After a moment of silence, Ginny asked, "Can I borrow this when you're done? I want to know what Harry is going through in that place."

Hermione acquiesced and promised to give it to her within the week. As the two girls stood up to go back in, Hermione mentioned, "At least the Dementors are gone."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her friend and claimed, "Sure, but Harry doesn't need Dementors to remember every rotten thing that's happened in his life, Hermione."

Hermione really wished that Ginny wasn't right.


	12. Chapter 12 Day of the Dragon

**Chapter 12-Day of the Dragon**

Draco Malfoy was a survivor.

Of course, that wasn't the plan in the beginning.

He was to be the master of the wizarding world. His father had pushed him to imbibe all the various aspects of the pure-blooded nobility in which they claimed to be a part of. Draco learned that all were beneath him in station and worth. Friends were useless and allies, while needed, were expendable. Mudblood's and Blood Traitors were on par with pond scum and cockroaches in the Malfoy household. Draco's arrogance grew as he grew. Years of enabling by parents who allowed him to want for nothing materially gave him a distorted sense of his self worth. His father, always searching for new ways in which to gain power, ignored his son and worked on gaining influence in the ministry. His mother used the social events to push the Malfoy credo throughout the higher echelon of homes.

All of their hopes and dreams, however, were stolen. Actually, to be more correct, they were given away as Lucius wagered the family's future on the Dark Lord. In his darkest moments, Draco Malfoy could never conceive of the evil done by the being his father served. At first, Draco was enamored with the life of Voldemort's elite Death Eater forces. But, given the task to kill Dumbledore tore away at this enchantment slowly but surely.

However, the next year, Draco truly learned what it meant to be a Death Eater.

His father, fallen out of favor, was treated like a glorified house elf. His mother tolerated daily disrespect in her own house by the Dark Lord and his minions. Draco, himself, was used as a target for new Death Eaters to practice two out of the three unforgivable curses. He grimaced as he remembered what Crabbe had forced him to do under the Imperius Curse. Jumping up and down wasn't a big deal. Singing a song from the Weird Sisters was slightly embarrassing. But, doing both of these activities while standing barefoot on hot coals was a little over the top. Death Eaters are notoriously bad healers and it took months before Draco could walk decently.

The Dark Lord said that the coals made certain the curse was effective.

If Draco hadn't known before, it was clear at that point that he was not to be a powerful part of the Death Eaters. He would only be an expendable lackey. A joke.

Like his father.

Draco, over the last year, spent time alternately bowing before this demon who controlled his family and being tortured by said demon. The Malfoy heir had reasoned by Christmas that first year that being the master of the wizarding world would not be in his cards. He felt himself in a very untenable position. If the Dark Lord lost, Draco would probably be dead or in prison within a year. If the movement was successful, he would probably be dead within two years. His life span would be measured in months.

Then, the Dark Lord lost. Potter, somehow had ended it. A smirk graced Malfoy's face as he remembered the killer Expelliarmus Curse that was cast on the monster by the Boy Who Lived Again.

Potter.

Draco knew he should feel more joy in the situation involving Potter. His childhood rival and adulthood enemy was in the place that Malfoy had recently thought of as his own future home. But, the blonde Slytherin couldn't give the matter the satisfaction that it deserved.

Maybe it was the letter that Potter wrote to Minister Shacklebolt. The black man had told Draco in no uncertain terms that he would be in prison right now if it wasn't for Potter's accounts of his actions. Draco snarled at the impudent manner in which Shacklebolt had conversed with him and the disrespect of his dismissal. But, Draco walked out of the Ministry more or less a free man.

Possibly it was the returning of his wand by Potter soon after the battle. The creepy house elf...Croaker? Keeper?...whatever its name was had told him that it was a gift from the great wizard Harry Potter. This from the same elf that his aunt, Bellatrix, had gained its unquestionable trust.

It was a puzzle that Draco couldn't solve. What was Potter playing at? The fact that he had supposedly killed Charlie Weasley with the Avada Kedavra puzzled Malfoy. The boy hadn't even sent that curse towards toward the Dark Lord, why use it on his best friend's brother? The Slytherin in him would've have guessed it was a set up, but Potter confessed.

However, Malfoy had more important issues to attend to despite his curiosity on the plight of Potter. Namely, he needed allies. His father was sent away to Azkaban to finish his term from the Ministry fiasco. The Malfoy family had no friends among the winners of the war. In fact, all the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and other surviving pure families had nothing but disdain for Draco's family. The Minster of Magic Shacklebolt had no love for any Malfoy and it seemed to indicate that the rest of the ministry would be similarly unsympathetic to the plight of the former Death Eater family.

Because of his mother's betrayal, he had no friends on the other side either. The ones not caught would probably come after them. Draco knew that his mother and he were on an island. He had convinced his mother to hole up inside Malfoy Manor and not come out. Draco knew that if certain people saw Narcissa Malfoy, she would be dead within moments. However, as time drug on it seemed evident that the Malfoy's destruction was inevitable.

With the letter from his old associate, Gregory Goyle, a flicker of hope had invaded Draco for the first time in over a year.

Of course, it angered him to be summoned by Goyle of all people to discuss the future between their two families. Goyle had always been subservient to Draco. The boy used to be nothing more than a glorified servant and now he was ordering the Malfoy scion to meet with him. The insulting tone of the parchment grated on Draco's nerves. But, he reasoned if one family would stand with him, maybe other, more appropriate allies could be convinced to incorporate themselves with the Malfoys again.

As Draco finished preparing for the noon meeting, he grabbed both wands. He put the hawthorn wand, that Potter had returned, in an inside pocket of his coat. His mother's wand he placed in the normal holster on his left forearm. He hoped that this meeting would be peaceful, but he would be ready for any eventuality. He apparated in the alley of the Borgin and Burkes, looking around anxiously.

A voice in his head told him that he needed to go home. But, he ignored it and opened the front door of the store. The suspicion grew in his mind as he saw how vacant the store was. Although, consumers were scarce in the establishment, having no one there was unnerving. It smelled a bit like a trap. But, desperation is a powerful motivator, so Draco continued on across the threshold of the doorway.

"Close the door, Malfoy." A voice commanded from the back stairway.

Draco looked up and saw Goyle looking at him with disgust from the stairway. It was a look he returned with gusto as he complied with the wish. Goyle pointed upstairs and went himself on up to what Draco knew was a private meeting room. The sounds of feet on the steps echoed as the Draco looked around subtly trying to detect any type of deception. Goyle was acting funny. After the eleven years or so that they had been around each other, Draco knew his moods. The bigger boy was up to something.

Draco, quickly palmed his mother's wand as he entered the meeting room. It was without any great surprise that he heard another voice behind him say, "Drop the wand, Malfoy."

He groaned as he recognized the voice. "Is that you, Nott?"

"Of course, now either let go of your wand or I'll stun you."

With a sigh, Draco placed the wand on the floor.

Goyle whined, "I wanted to curse him, Nott!"

Draco could hear an amused voice behind say, "You still can, but we need some information first."

"But, you'll let me do it after, right?"

The next sentence chilled Draco, "Sure, I've already killed before."

Draco's mind worked overtime as he tried to find a way out of the spot he was in. Theodore Nott spoke again interrupting the wave of fear radiating in the blonde man. "Walk away from the wand and sit by Goyle."

Draco walked toward Goyle, who was standing by a simple wooden table. Goyle pointed impatiently to the chair in beside him. Almost as one, the two sat as Nott walked around the pair to the chair on the other side of the table. He was holding Draco's wand in his free hand as he sat down across from Malfoy. Nott's other hand held his own wand which was pointed at his prey.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Draco. It makes things a lot more convenient." The stony face of Nott belied the casual words. "We simply need to determine the whereabouts of your dear traitorous mum. Then, we'll leave you and be on our way." The smirk on Goyle's face left no doubt in what condition the former housemates would leave Draco.

"If I refuse?" Draco's voice was shaky, but clear. His hand surreptitiously stole into his cloak searching for the wand.

Nott shook his head, "Then we play a bit. But, I'm pretty sure you won't enjoy the game." He looked directly into Draco's eyes as he growled, "I really hope you decide to be stubborn, Malfoy."

Goyle chuckled evilly as Nott looked at Draco expectantly.

As the moments drug, Draco truly hoped that he could pull this off. He remembered one of the lessons he learned from Professor Snape. Malfoy had mastered it in the classroom, but this was for real. If it didn't work, he would die.

Draco leaned his head to place his forehead on the table as he took upon a look of a doomed man lost in thought. Actually though, Draco hoped it would like he was mulling over his options to the others as he secretly tried to gain possession of his hawthorn wand without their notice. He finally was able to free the wand from the pocket, the table top obscuring it from view, as Nott lost his patience.

"I guess you need some encouragement!"

Nott raised his wand and soon a flash of red light struck. From under the table, Malfoy had pointed his wand and had cursed the boy non-verbally. Just as Snape had preached, total surprise was achieved. Goyle, gaping at a stunned Nott, didn't even bother to draw his wand as Malfoy stunned him as well.

Draco rose to his feet and covered his two former housemates as he panted; overcome by the adrenaline rush. He tried to plan what to do as he controlled his body's reactions. The message behind this attack was obvious to anyone. Simply put, the Malfoy family had no friends.

But, what was he up against? Draco knew that he needed some sort of information to tell him who planned this attack. Obviously, the two boys laying on the floor before him were pawns of something bigger. He wished that he had veritaserum to question his 'companions'.

What if?

Why not?

Deciding carefully, he stunned Nott one more time and placed Goyle back in his chair. With what he was planning, he needed a weaker mind. Nott might know more, but would be more dangerous if it didn't work. Checking the boy for any hidden wands, he revived Goyle and sat back.

"Imperio!"

Goyle's eyes glazed over as Malfoy smirked. He thought he might as well check if the spell worked.

"Slam your face to the table"

Goyle immediately smashed his head to the table hard. His nose broke and blood gushed down his face as Draco winced as he said carefully, "You will answer all my questions truthfully, do you understand?"

The bigger boy nodded as Draco asked, "Why did you and Nott attack me?"

Goyle's eyes gazed without expression behind the bloody mask that was his face. His answer was slow and mechanical as said, "We were told to kill you. But, first we had to find where Mrs. Malfoy was hiding."

The Fidelius Charm on the Manor seemed to be working. It was the last thing that his father did before being sent away to prison and probably the only thing dear Lucius did lately that actually worked. It was genius, of course, to teach Draco to cast the spell and make the secret keeper an Azkaban prisoner: himself.

"Who ordered you to do this?" Draco knew he had enemies, but it would be nice to know who.

Soft and robot-like came the answer, "Theo's dad, the Lestranges, my dad."

"Anyone else?" Draco asked sarcastically as the Goyle's answer faded away.

"I think Vincent's dad, maybe a few more."

Draco widened his eyes and considered what he had been told. The Lestranges were the most dangerous part of the Dark Lord's army. Intelligent, cunning, and ruthless. A twinge of fear infected his thoughts as he tried to consider his next question. He forced down the panic as he fought to remain calm and in control.

"What are their plans if they kill me and my family?"

"I don't know. Theo and I are to recruit younger Slytherins to join the group, but I'm not sure after that."

A thought occurred to Draco, "What will you do now that this plan has failed?"

A twisted grin graced Goyle's face as he said, "We'll kill you another day and probably have a little enjoyment before your mum dies."

Anger flooded Malfoy, "What's stopping me from murdering both of you right now?"

"You can't kill. Everyone knows that. My father said the Dark Lord knew it as well. He knew that you would fail to kill Dumbledore and then he would be able punish you for your weakness. Snape pulled your arse out of the fire on that one."

Draco fumed as he heard his one time associate ramble on.

Goyle chuckled a bit as he added, "Theo said you were too much like Potter in that way."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Potter killed a Weasley less than a month ago. Be careful of assumptions that have no foundation!"

Draco's anger turned to surprise at Goyle's next words.

"Lestranges set Potter up, he didn't kill nobody."

**(((((((((((((((((((((HP)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Ginny steeled herself for the confrontation that was about to occur. Although it was one that needed to happen, it was not one that she was looking forward to by any means. Through Hermione's eyes, Ginny had seen the changes that her family had gone through was destroying the Weasley household from the inside. However, Hermione had reasoned, there was little that she could do to change this without help. After exhausting many options, there was really only person that could bring about the change that was needed to help the Weasleys find themselves again.

That person was, of course, Molly Weasley.

The problem was that the matriarch of the house had placed herself in an almost apathetic mode of operation. Ginny had thought that her mum had cried herself out and there was nothing left inside of her. Hermione knew that she suffered from acute depression and needed help that was woefully lacking in the wizarding world. Both agreed that the the lady was a shell of herself since Charlie's death. After much discussion, the two set upon a course of action that was both brave and foolhardy.

They would piss off Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione believed that the most likely way to get Mrs. Weasley to care again would be to attack her to defend the sense of family values in which she held dear. Hopefully, this would begin a drive within her to return to normal. Both the girls knew that Molly Weasley's typical behavior wouldn't let the family division that was occurring slide without a fight.

Namely, the late nights of Arthur Weasley without cause. Ginny knew that he felt confusion and guilt for his part in Harry's prison sentence. But, he was using work as an escape from the family at a time where he was needed.

She would have fought the slide in anger of George and Bill. Both had been shaken by the death of Charlie dramatically. Charlie was Bill's best friend. With the exception of Fleur quite possibly, the most recently deceased Weasley was maybe the most important person Bill Weasley had in his life. George, Hermione had believed, was still suffering from Fred's death and was transferring all blame for the deaths to the one he could; namely Harry Potter.

She would have found a way to reach Ron through his depression. Hermione had briefly broached the topic of Harry with Ron, but saw that it was almost too painful to listen to. The youngest male Weasley was horribly conflicted. He was Harry Potter's best mate. He was also aware, Hermione was proud to find, that Harry truly wasn't responsible for the death of Charlie. But, disturbingly, Ron had decided that the person locked away in Azkaban was not Harry Potter. Hermione had thought momentarily that her boyfriend was just in denial. But, Ron had elaborated how he believed that Harry had died the moment the horcrux took control of his actions. His bleak face showed no anger, but complete sadness.

Speechless, Hermione had decided that while their friendship would survive her delving into this, their relationship wouldn't. So, she decided that for the sake of their relationship, she would seek help from an outside sources in this matter. Harry was going to need his best friend, she just hoped that Ron would be there when that time came.

Hermione felt that Percy was the least emotionally scarred member of the group and maybe the one that could help bind the family back together. But, Ginny had mentioned that there were still trust issues and it would place even more of a strain on the brothers' relationship with the prodigal Weasley. So, the two conspirators knew that Percy could only play a supporting role in this if any. Perhaps, they could reach out to him slightly earlier.

Ginny walked into the kitchen followed by her bushy headed friend and found their target sitting in the kitchen, staring at a cup of tea listlessly. The lack of acknowledgment from her mother truly hurt Ginny. This was the woman who would probably offer even Lucius Malfoy food if he called upon the Burrow. She would hex him after, of course, but at least he would have a full belly.

But, she was lifeless now. Almost inferi-like.

"What's for dinner, Mum?"

A faint shrug of her shoulders was the only answer Molly offered as the two teenagers looked at each other in concern. Trying again, Hermione asked, "Should I try to cook? I make a pretty decent salad."

"Salad is not cooking, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, it might be good for you all to have less fatty foods and more green around here for a change." The two observed Mrs. Weasley's reaction to the less that subtle dig at the amount and type of food that was usually served.

The reaction was non existent as Molly continued to gaze deeply into her cup of tea. The two shrugged and tried plan B.

"Hey, by the way, do you think you and Ron could use a silencing charm next time? I mean it's bad enough to imagine that you guys might be doing those things with each other, but to really get a wireless account is really creepy."

"Hey, we're adults we can do whatever we want wherever we want."

"Wherever you want?"

"Sure, why not? Did you know that Ron has a bit of a wild side and loves to do...well, that...that pretty much anywhere?"

A flinch of Mrs. Weasley's shoulders told them that they might be gaining her attention. Hermione, though, decided to throw out Plan C. "Do you think Mr. Weasley is really late every night because of is job'?"

"Where else do you think he might be?"

"Well, maybe he's noticed the new barmaid at the..."

"STOP!"

The two younger girls glanced anxiously at each other as the volcano known as Molly Prewitt Weasley erupted. The lady stood and glared at both as she ranted, "How dare you two! How can you say that about your own father? The man who has taken you in as another daughter? He is a good man! He would never step out on me!" Ginny and Hermione had done what they intended and now they were accepting the consequences.

"While were at it,what do you mean you and Ron are doing Merlin knows what in his room? You were raised better, Hermione Granger! You will not act like a scarlet woman in my house!"

"What do you mean 'scarlet woman', Mum?"

"After all these years, Ginny, I think you know what the difference is! She and Ron should not be doing those things...especially within earshot of anyone!"

"What, eating a midnight snack?"

"Wha...?" Mrs. Weasley was puffing in rage and confusion.

"Mrs. Weasley, all we've done is occasionally eat a late meal in his room. It's totally innocent," Hermione's tone was genuine.

"But..." Mrs. Weasley sputtered as her eyes darted back in forth between the two ladies.

"What can I say, Mum, Ron's eating is disgusting even if your not in the same room."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed, "What about that 'wild side'?"

Hermione shrugged, "He likes to eat in public. What can I say, he's exhibitionist."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in confusion as she tore into them again, "Then why did you say all of that? What are you trying to accomplish by these veiled references?"

Ginny slumped down in a kitchen chair like a sack of potatoes. "Pretty much what we did accomplish, Mum."

"And that would be...?"

She smiled wearily, "We just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione sat in the another chair and said gently, "We're worried about you and this family, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, I..." Mrs. Weasley's voice went faint as she looked down.

"Have a seat, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and then shook her head as she turned away to walk out of the room. Ginny stood up and almost yelled, "This isn't right!"

Mrs. Weasley froze. Ginny walked over and almost sobbed as she said, "This isn't us, Mum. We can't go on like this."

Without looking back, Mrs. Weasley said, "It can't be like it was."

Ginny blinked, "I know. We don't have Charlie or Fred."

Molly turned her head as she said forcefully, "Or Harry!"

The elder lady knelt down in sorrow as the tears came back with a force. Ginny rushed over and hugged as did Hermione a moment later. The pile of females pulsated as the sobbing spread. Eventually, Molly almost reverently stated, "I hated him, you know. I hated the fact that he struck down one of my own children. When Fred died it was almost expected. But, Charlie...I couldn't believe it. I blamed Harry. I didn't stand up for him, because my own flesh was dead in front of me. But, I know that he wouldn't have done this...that he didn't do this.

"I couldn't believe that after all he had done for us that he would kill a Weasley. That he would k-kill my baby Charlie. That he would try to murder you, Ginny. It wasn't him...it may've been his body, but not his mind...not his soul." The tears made it hard to speak.

Hermione summoned some composure and said, "We don't believe he would either, Mrs. Weasley."

The three stayed like this for many minutes. As the tears died down a bit, the three stood up and tried to dry their eyes a bit. By silent agreement, the Weasleys and Hermione sat around the table. Ginny finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry we had to to do this, Mum, but we needed you back."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "It's my fault, actually. I haven't been there for you, Ginny. I know that this has been an awful experience for you, both of you really."

Ginny shrugged, but Molly shook her head as she said, "You shocked me out of my complacency, Ginny, don't make me do it to you."

Ginny nodded tearfully as Molly looked over to Hermione, "So, what can we do?"

Hermione met Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "About Harry? Unfortunately, not a whole lot at this point. But, this family has always been a support system for Harry that no one else has been. If we can fix this family and get them back in his corner, so to speak, maybe we can find a way to help him sooner rather than later."

Mrs. Weasley's voice shook as she asked, "But, he has to die, though, doesn't he? That's what Arthur and Kingsley said probably is going to have to happen. Because that thing in him is possessing him, right?"

Hermione's gaze never left the elder woman as she said, "Not if I have anything to say about it, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley chanced a glance at her daughter and noticed the same fiery determined look on her face as well as Ginny chimed in, "No matter what happens, he won't be alone if I have anything to say about it, Mum."

The elder Weasley's heart soared at the conviction the two ladies before her were showing. She was still torn up inside at the loss of Charlie. But, she knew that she couldn't lose her 'adopted' son as well. Molly Weasley would not allow one of hers to suffer alone if she could do anything about it.

"Okay, I assume you have a way to get the healing process started."

The two nodded as Hermione said, "We thought maybe Ginny's birthday might be a good place to sort of clear the air."

Ginny added, "It might be the last time that we get to speak to the prats...I mean my brothers, before I go back to school."

"School? You're both are going back?"

The two girls glanced at each other. Ginny's mom's lack of knowledge of their plans surprised them and showed really how far Mrs. Weasley's pain had affected her. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. They offered all students that missed last year a chance to return to pass their NEWTS. I've decided I want the opportunity."

"Plus, she's been named Head Girl," Ginny smirked.

"Really! Congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"I really think that Ginny should've have been given that honor," Hermione glanced at the younger redhead.

Ginny smiled and said, "Nope. I wouldn't want it after Percy had it."

"He wasn't Head Girl, Ginny."

"Might as well have been for the way he acted."

The groan issued from Mrs. Weasley, stopped the two as the elder woman asked, "Okay, okay, I get it. So, next week we have to get this family back on track." The two younger ladies nodded. "But, first, Hermione, could you explain exactly what did you mean about my food being too 'fatty'?"

**(((((((((((((((((((((HP)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Draco sat on a swing in a Muggle playground not far from the hidden Malfoy Manor. As a child, he had stole out of his house many times as a young lad to play on the slide or swing to his heart's content. Until his father put a stop to it.

"No son of mine will play on Muggle contraptions! Where is your wizard's pride?"

It was one of the many times he was told that. But, his father wasn't here now to tell him what to do or where to be. Draco could finally be his own man and if he wanted to sit on a swing in a Muggle playground he would damn well do it!

Draco's mouth twitched up for a moment, but then a thoughtful look overtook him as he remembered back to what Goyle had said. It brought about all sorts of mystifying thoughts. The main one being, why didn't Potter fight the accusation to begin with?

Out of a twisted curiosity, he continued to pump Goyle on this topic. Unfortunately, the dunderhead really had no more information to give except that somehow the Lestranges brought about Potter's imprisonment. So, Draco, obliviated both Nott and Goyle, then escaped before they regained consciousness.

Escaped to here. But, what to do now? Draco swung slowly. He really did hate Potter. In spite of that he knew he owed the boy a life debt. At risk of his own life, Potter rescued Malfoy, from Fiendfyre of all things.

There were still moments that Draco woke up and saw those horrific shapes full of fire reaching out at him. The bravery of Potter saved him, that is certain. Draco was sick each time he thought of it. The Slytherin could never quite distinguish if it was sickness from the near miss or the fact he owed Potter dearly.

Maybe if things were the way it should have been, Malfoy could have used his influence to get Potter out and clear up the debt. He could move on with his life and forget it. But, the influence Draco Malfoy had now wouldn't even save save a turkey from Thanksgiving. The blonde haired boy sighed. Yep, at least Potty was safe in prison. His own life, in comparison, was on the line every moment of the day in the outside world.

As if to emphasize the point, a nearby noise startled Draco to pull one of his wands out and point it the slide. A tall, rangy man leered at him mockingly from the other side of it.

"A bit old for swingin' ain't ya, young Master Malfoy?"

A wave of cold smacked Draco in the spine as he stood up and backed away from the set, his wand still pointed at the man's face.

"Please, swing away, Draco. I'd hate to interrupt a pleasure of yours. Don't let me bother ya."

The laugh unnerved the young man as he shakily said, "What do you want, Greyback?"

The laugh slowed down to a chuckle as the werewolf looked at Draco. He said simply, "I want some answers."

"I don't know anything!"

The chuckle grew a bit as Greyback nodded, "I don't doubt it. But, I need you to think real hard and tell me all you can of Potter's pet, Granger."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

Greyback narrowed his eyes at the boy as he kept the unpleasant smile, "Why don't you put that stick away, Draco. I ain't here to hurt ya." He looked at Malfoy disarmingly as he added, "Wolf's honor."

Draco kept his distance as he dropped his arm down. He kept the wand out, but pointed to the ground. "So, what do you know about Granger?" Greyback asked for a second time.

"Again, why?"

"My meal was taken from me rudely last summer and since it happened at your house, I would figure ya owe me a chance for seconds."

"I don't know much about Granger," Draco started slowly. His mind was racing, though. He didn't know how he could keep the monster from going after Granger. While Draco hated the know it all, he really didn't want her dead.

"I know where she lives, Draco." The cold returned to Draco's spine full force. "I've seen her mum and dad. But, she ain't there. I wanna know why she ain't there."

"Her Weasel friend's brother was killed. You might have heard of it. It was in all the papers."

Greyback's smile was harsh as he almost spat, "I don't care about any Wizard's news or gossip nowadays. Wizard's lives are just one large buffet for me now. So, tell me where Granger is or I'll start with you!"

Draco flinched as he raised his wand, "She's probably at the Burrow 'comforting' the Weasel." It made Draco really squeamish to picture what that might imply between Weasel and the Mudblood. "She probably won't come back until the winter holidays. The damn Mudblood loves school work so she'll no doubt place her fat arse in a Hogwarts desk this school year."

The sick smile on Greyback's face dropped as he said almost to himself, "The Burrow? I can't get in that place! Damn, I was really lookin' forward to dealing with the Mudblood tomorrow night, wasn't I?"

Draco shrugged as he inwardly tried to keep his lunch from coming up. He knew the half breed was crazy, this was just proving it. The mocking grin came back to the werewolf as he decided, "Oh well, I suppose she'll keep. I'll catch her another time." He nodded at Draco as he added a little sinisterly with a wink, "Thank ya, Malfoy, I'll be seeing ya." As Greyback disappeared Draco almost collapsed as he weakly leaned against the swing set.

He tried to control his emotions as he survived yet another close call. If this kept up his heart was going to burst and Lestrange won't have to bother with him. As he breathed slower and slower, he tried to think of a way to warn Granger. Getting ripped up by a werewolf was a little overboard for dealing with a Mudblood in Draco's opinion.

A frown grew on his face as he tried to find a way to stop this. Telling Shacklebolt wasn't an option. Draco snorted as he considered what that conversation would be like. Hell, the good minister might actually jail Draco as an accessory. Draco shook his head as he considered what Shacklebolt would do even if he cooperated with Malfoy. The auror force was so devastated during the Dark Lord's occupation and the concluding battle that it was barely a force. Draco barked a short laugh as he considered it was more of a farce, actually.

No, it had to be another way. As Draco continued to sit, swinging haphazardly, a nagging idea struck him. Draco leaned back on the swing as he began to think through this newly hatched possibility. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense in a weird way. He sat and grinned at the irony of what he was considering. He needed allies, right? He needed to warn Granger, right? He owed Potter a life debt, right? Could he kill three birds with one stone here? Literally, he thought with a bit of a laugh.

Of course helping the insufferable Gryffindors would probably cause Draco's digestion to be strained for the next few decades of his life. But, could he do it? At this point, Draco would take a few guaranteed decades of life even with digestive issues. The grin turned into a determined grimace, as he considered it some more. As far as he could tell, he was looking at his one chance to make sure his family survived. If the Lestranges were looking for someone else, they would leave the Malfoys alone. Plus, he would have an ally. A hated one, but an ally nonetheless. Draco knew he had to do this, even if he had to convince his mother to imperius him just to make sure he carried the plan out. Draco walked quickly from the playground toward his home as the plan began to form in his head.

The plan to break Harry Potter out of Azkaban.

_AN: Just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. I truly love the comments and have learned a few from them._

_As an answer to wolfmaninc's very great question about why no one has thought of checking on the escaped Death Eaters. The answer is actually mentioned by Draco, but in my mind the aurors corps is totally decimated with very few capable men. Kingsley does have them looking for escaped Death Eaters, but he can't find them. As far as why they don't believe the Death Eaters have anything to do with Harry's situation is the blood wards. Only a Weasley, Hermione, and Harry can enter them. (Of course we know the wards have been overcome, but they don't)._

_The question with the Weasleys are the real story right now. There is no doubt they have many debts they owe Harry, but he did 'kill' a Weasley. I mean, if I was Arthur I would probably call the aurors, too. Each feel this conflicted emotion in their own way. As the story progresses, I hope to show their feelings as they come to grips with what has happened. Plus, the fact that most believe that he has a horcrux inside of him, also makes his incarceration more for other's safety really than his crime._

_Others will react, but it will be further on in the story. I'm sure Luna will have an interesting conspiracy theory on what happened to Harry. Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy the new installment._

_A quick comment back to Moldock he will have a little extra power as you probably noticed in chapter 10 with the wandless magic. But, he will not be an instant animagis or metamorhicus or wraith or heir to Merlin or heir to Gryffindor or etc. I see him and I think JK writes him as one of the few wizards on the same level as Dumbledore and Voldemort. My take on this I hope to be will be evident in a few chapters as his slight rise in power happens. But, I don't want super Harry here. I want plane old fashioned Harry in this._

_It's more fun that way._

_I hope everyone enjoys the Day of the Dragon_.


End file.
